Just That Girl
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: You're familar with the target. One Alex Rider." Yassen and his daughter get an assignment in London. If they fail, Scorpia kills them. If they succeed, MI6 hunts harder for them. Can Yassen kill the one he almost died to protect?
1. Prologue

**A/N hey everyone. Okay so this is my first Alex Rider fic, so yeah, not really sure how it is. I actually spent a while on this and it's my longest story quite surprised I finished it before I posted it, but yeah. So it is finished, I'll try update regularly and hopefully I'm not too distracted with my other stories. I'm sure I won't be. Anyway yeah, hope you like it. Any advice / criticism is welcome :D**

**Disclaimer: None of the Alex Rider characters belong to me. Only Adrienne belongs to me.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I stood silently over the grave as tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. My Mum was gone, ripped away from me. Holding out my hand I opened it. A pure red flower floated gently down. My last goodbye.

Turning I saw my Dad, standing there, on the hill behind us. He had been still, silent, emotionless the whole ceremony. No one but me even knew he was there. I had met him twice before and never knew what to think of him. He hardly showed any emotion, not in public anyway. I didn't even know what he did, all I knew was he was my rich father. Now he was going to look after me. Where? I honestly didn't know.

I slipped away at the end of the funeral, unnoticed, and walked up to see him. I've never called him Dad. I don't think he'd like it if I did. Instead I just called him by his name. I smiled sadly when I saw him. This was it. The start of a new life. He hardly returned my smile, still showing no emotion. Sometimes I'd wonder why, but I figured he just didn't want people to see how he felt.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked back down the hill. Was I ready? I wasn't sure, but what I was sure about was that I couldn't stay here anymore. It held too many memories for my ten year old mind. I just wanted to leave. Turning back to my father I nodded.

We walked slowly away, leaving it all behind. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either. I just wanted to rewind time. There wasn't a car anywhere in sight. I asked where we were going, he merely told me to wait. Eventually we slowed to a stop after what seemed like forever. An open paddock lay in front of us. I asked why we were here, he told me to wait.

The thunder of blades came soon enough. I looked up, noting my father didn't reveal anything. I couldn't tell if he had or hadn't been expecting it. The helicopter landed, we climbed in and took off again. We weren't in it for very long. Soon we changed over into a plane and flew to Italy. I asked what was in Italy; he answered "Your new home."

For the next several years of my life I learned what my father did and I trained with his people. It was fun, interesting, intriguing. Needless to say I enjoyed what I was doing even though I knew where it would lead me.

Soon I was ready to go to work and make the world fear one name.

SCORPIA

* * *

I ran towards the crash. Yassen. I had to get to him, make sure he was okay. Climbing on board I surveyed the scene immediately. Yassen was lying on the floor, his chest crimson. That left Alex and the girl. Alex was completely out of it. Looking at the girl I swiftly raised my dart gun and fired, knowing the dosage was meant for a grown man. She fell to the floor with a strangled gasp. Certain she was unconscious I ran over to Yassen, pulling him into my arms.

"Come on. Yassen, come on. Wake up. You're going to be okay."

I rocked on my heels, wishing his eyelids would flick up and he would look at me with those crystal blue eyes. He would say something, with hardly a hint of a Russian accent. He would tell me, everything would be alright, and I'd believe him.

"No. no. Yassen, wake up, please."

I heard sirens in the distance. I had to get out of here, but I couldn't leave him. Shoving my small gun back in its holster I walked over to the girl. Crouching down I pulled the dart out of her neck and stuck it into my pocket before returning to Yassen. Gently I slipped my arms under him and somehow managed to lift him. Slowly I stumbled out of the wreck and back to the bushes I appeared from. I didn't know where I was heading, just away and somewhere, somewhere Yassen could get help. Pulling out my phone I rang the only people who could help Yassen and not need to ask any questions.

* * *

_Three months later_

I sat quietly by Yassen's bed, my hand resting gently on his. He had been shot, _again_. He was awake, I knew that, but Levi Kroll was coming to see us. I don't think Yassen was in the mood right now, considering we were both certain it had something to do with the Rider kid, again. He was more trouble than he's worth.

"Adrienne."

I looked up. Kroll walked to stand on the other side of Yassen's bed.

"Kroll," I greeted him coldly, "Yassen's sleeping and needs his rest. You might have to come back some other time."

"You know as well as I that he is awake and listening," he leaned closer and his tone turned threatening, "I'd appreciate it if you _did not_ try and lie to me in future."

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't _threaten_ her, Kroll." Yassen said without opening his eyes.

"I thought that might get your attention. You've been set up with another assignment."

I began to splutter my protest but fell silent after a look from Kroll.

"Who's the target?" Yassen asked, "Do you have a file on him?"

Kroll grinned, "I think you'll find you're quite familiar with this target and there is no need for a file," he looked at me, "In fact, you can both go on this assignment. Having a teenager might help you Yassen."

"I don't need help with my job. _Who's the target_?"

He handed a folder to me, "One Alex Rider," and walked out.


	2. Have I meet you before?

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, greatly appreciated :D Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and like the last chapter, any criticism or advice is welcome, anything to help improve my writing :D**

**Disclaimer: All Alex Rider characters don't belong to me, only Adrienne. (This goes for all chapters)**

* * *

**CHAP 1**

"Well, if he's as smart as everyone thinks he is he will make the connection between you and me. We look the same."

It was true. I had keen blue eyes like my fathers, our hair was the same blonde colour though different lengths obviously. Our faces look almost the same. If I cut my hair I'd probably look like he did when he was my age.

"Adrienne, he might recognize you but you've changed your last name and can easily deny it. I've seen you become someone else. You're very good at it."

"That's a pretty good compliment coming from you, Yassen." I teased before being serious again, "Are you actually going to, you know?"

He grimaced, "You just leave that to me Addy. Go on. Just don't get in too much trouble."

I grinned and grabbed my pack as I stood up. Walking over to Yassen I gave him a quick hug.

"Don't get caught." I said before walking out of the motel room.

I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag as I stepped outside. It was a hot day and the sun was shining brightly overhead. The London streets were swarming with Sunday afternoon shoppers. I put the sunglasses on and pushed my way through the crowd.

Wandering around the shops I decided to spoil myself before buying my school books. Some new clothes, a laptop, mp3, a bike and shoes. Then I went to the stationary shop and did more serious shopping. All my school books; Science, Maths, English, P.E., Japanese and Computing. Afterwards I grabbed some brownie and a milkshake from the nearest café and got a cab to my new home in Chelsea.

It was enormous for only me and the housekeepers. Two storeys, ten bedrooms all with en-suites. My room had a walk-in wardrobe and was between the game room-complete with pool, table soccer, and Xbox – and the gym. Below my balcony was a crystal clear, heated swimming pool with a diving board. The cobbled drive was at least a hundred metres long surrounded by grass and trees. At the back of the brick house was a small courtyard with pebble paths and a fountain.

Honestly, I thought it was too much. I was being spoilt. After paying the cab driver I walked up to the front door and slowly opened it.

"Ah, Miss Kovac. It's good to see you, let me show you to your room." A housekeeper greeted me.

'Yassen's definitely gone overboard,' I thought before saying "Thank you."

We took the stairs to the second floor. The housekeeper walked down the hall and opened a door. Cautiously I walked in and stopped dead. The room was huge. There was a king-sized four poster bed, enormous desk, flat screen TV, couches and double French doors leading to the balcony.

I looked inside the en-suite. A large vanity, a toilet, power shower and a spa bath that was more spa than bath. Next room was the walk-in wardrobe. There was a six foot square mirror, more couches, drawers, cupboards and several bars to hang clothes on.

Walking back out I noticed the housekeeper had brought my bags up.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, thank you. It's wonderful."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, I'll leave you be. Dinner's at seven."

"Thank you."

After the housekeeper left I pulled out my laptop and phone. Messaging Yassen I said, 'I'm at the house & got a laptop, you can send everything through.'

I opened the laptop and turned it on. Quickly I set it up and opened my new email. Several emails had already come through, all full of attachments.

My phone buzzed after I got the tenth email, 'Got them?' Yassen asked.

'Yup.' I replied.

'I'll try visit whenever I can.'

'Ok. Don't get caught. If you need somewhere to stay I've got more than enough room.'

'I know. Take care. Bye.'

I opened the files one by one and grinned. They contained everything I would need; places, people, contacts, contact details, people I could trust, information on everyone.

'Time for the fun to begin.' I thought before instantly feeling bad. This could be a kid's life.

* * *

"Miss Kovac?" the housekeeper turned the light on, "Miss Kovac, you left instructions for me to wake you at six."

I sat up, suppressing the urge to groan or kick myself, "Yes, yes, thank you."

The housekeeper shut the door as she left. Giving up, I groaned in annoyance and rolled off the bed. I was tired but promised I'd do this, no matter how many times I called myself an idiot. Changing into shorts and t-shirt I ran to the gym and started my workout.

Two hours later I was finished. After a quick shower I threw on black combat pants and a tank top before dawdling down to breakfast.

I sat at the eight person table, feeling quite alone.

"Here you go, Miss Kovac. What would you like to drink?" the house keeper put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Bourbon would be nice."

"I'm sorry. Your father said you weren't allowed any alcohol before school."

"Of course he did." I grinned, 'typical Yassen,' "I'll just have a coke then thank you."

She left to get my drink as I started picking at the eggs and bacon. I wasn't really hungry. Soon my drink was placed in front of me as well.

"Thank you." I said looking up.

"Is everything okay, Miss Kovac?"

"Yes, yes, everything's fine, thank you. What time's the car getting here?"

"Eight thirty."

"Okay, thank you."

I finished my breakfast by eight twenty and ran upstairs to pack my bag. I threw in sports clothes, maths books, science books, Japanese folder and last, my laptop. A black Rolls Royce drove up to the door just as I stepped out. Slowly I walked down the stairs. All my clothes were completely new, except for my Nike's; I liked them too much to get new ones.

The Rolls Royce had comfortable leather seats and tinted black windows. I settled into the seat and watched the streets of London go by. The driver already knew where I was going. We pulled over almost a block away from Brookland School. I didn't want to get heaps of attention on the first day, I could walk.

The bell rang almost right after I got there. The principal had asked to see me when I got there so that's where I headed. The school was quite big but it wasn't hard to find her office pretty close to the entrance. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the answer.

I opened the door and sat at a chair opposite the principal. She looked like the average principal, bad fashion sense, bob cut and wrinkles. The office was just as boring and cliché; a desk, file drawers, chairs and horrible wallpaper.

"Ah, Adrienne, Ko-vac."

"It's pronounced Ko-vach."

"Sorry, Miss Kovac. So, where did you live before you moved to Chelsea?"

"I moved around a lot with my father. He's a lawyer, always going to one conference or another."

"That must've been hard, but it seems you're quite talented. So, if you like you can join class straight away. Tom should be outside. He'll show you around."

The principal opened the door and asked Tom to look after me.

"Hey. She's probably told you my name already, but anyway it's Tom."

"I'm Adrienne, Addy or Drie, whichever." I replied my Russian accent showing through slightly.

"Cool accent. Where you from?"

"Russia."

"Cool. Well, we're in Maths right now. Algebra; I'm horrible at it. Are you any good? My friend Alex is trying to help me, but I ain't doing so well."

I laughed, he talked a lot, that was good, "Well I guess I'm okay at it."

As we walked through the corridors Tom pointed out classrooms, until we got to ours. Tom had told me the teachers name was Mr. Donovan.

As I glanced around the room I took everything in; the teacher at the desk, the students scattered around the class, the sun streaming through floor-to-ceiling windows. My eyes rested momentarily on one boy sitting at the back with seats free on either side of him. He looked average, fair hair, blue eyes, athletic build, though he looked serious, too serious for a teenager. But I knew better, that was our target, one Alex Rider.

Tom had gone up to the teacher and told him about me. Mr. Donovan stood up, "Class listen up," all heads turned his way, "we have a new student in class. This is Adrienne. I hope you all make her feel welcome."

Mr. Donovan passed me a fat text book, "We're working from page 129."

"Thanks." I said, slightly sarcastically.

Heads turned as I followed Tom to the back of the class. I sat beside Alex as Tom introduced us then he sat on the other side.

"Hey," I said shyly, trying to cool my face down. I hated being introduced to a class.

"Hi."

"Okay class, back to work."

The class turned their heads back to their work as I opened mine. Page 129, simultaneous equations.

"You seem to have made quite an impression." Alex whispered.

"What?"

Alex nodded at the class; every now and then a head would turn and look at me.

"Normally it's my father that makes the impressions, not me."

Alex leaned back in his seat, "Have I met you before?"

I lied easily, since it was almost the truth, so then it's not completely lying is it. Okay, now I'm just confusing myself.

"I'm sure I'd remember you if I had, even if you'd forgotten me. Sometimes it's better when people forget about me."

Alex stared at me. I probably sounded like Yassen but with slightly more accent. He shrugged accepting what I said, "Okay."

I worked through the page of simultaneous equations and moved on to quadratic equations. Eventually I got to patterns. I hated patterns; I could never work them out. The question asked me to work out an equation to find out the number of hexagons from the pattern number. There were rows of hexagons, five in the first pattern, eleven in the second and nineteen in the third. 5, 11, 19. The amount between them increased by two each time. There was a rule to do with that, but I couldn't remember what it was. Multiply by two? Square it?

I sat there for what seemed like forever, chewing on the end of my pencil and occasionally flicking it against the page. I glared at the hexagons as though the answer would just pop out of no where.

"You stuck?" Alex asked.

"No. I'm fine." I didn't want help.

"Okay." Alex said before going back to his own work.

I sat there for another five minutes, trying everything I could think of, determined to get it, but getting nowhere.

Alex asked if I needed help again and this time I accepted it and was glad I did. The way he explained it made it seem so easy.

"Oh," I said, slightly embarrassed, "Thanks."

"No problem."

I went onto the next problem, solving it easily, then the next and the next. Eventually the bell rang. I had ten minutes before Japanese so decided to get something to eat and some fresh air. I wandered around the side of the building, a bar of chocolate in my hand.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and spun me around. If I hadn't been so deep in thought I would've known there were people behind me. I looked around, I was in a corner where the two school buildings met and there were six guys about seventeen facing me. I cursed my luck and mentally kicked myself, knowing I had been careless.

"You got any money, pretty girl?" the lead boy asked, he was quite tanned with dark hair and a sharp face though his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"No money for you." I growled.

"Come on. Give it to us. You don't want to get hurt."

"I won't be the one getting hurt." I settled into a ready position; feet apart, knees bent, arms bent but at my sides and resting on the balls of my feet.

"What? You think a girl like you can beat us, six guys?"

"She might not be able to by herself, but she can with me." Alex came up behind the guys.

"What, you're not _scared_ of us are you?" I smirked

The lead boy looked worried, "You should stay away from him," he jabbed his thumb towards Alex, "he's crazy, and always getting sick."

"I probably should but I choose who my friends are and that's no concern of yours. And don't ever bully anyone for money ever again."

"Why?" he sneered, "What are you going-?"

I pulled my leg up and lashed out in a sidekick. It slammed into the boy's stomach. Pulling it back I flung my lower leg back out, connecting with another boys ribs, before I jumped back.

The remaining four rushed at me. I used moves taught in basic self defense instead of using the pressure points like I had been taught at Scorpia. Alex grabbed one while I shoved the heel of my hand into another's nose, it broke. Alex punched the third in the stomach and I took a cheap shot between the last boy's legs. The six bullies were either on the ground or had fled.

I glared at Alex, "I didn't need your help. I was handling it."

"You're welcome. Come on, we're late for next class. What do you have?"

"Japanese."

"Same. Let's go," he started to walk towards the door but stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Alex said and continued walking.

I looked to where Alex had. Now I knew why he stopped. There was a man with a large white dog. He had thinning hair, blotchy face and old fashioned clothes. I recognized him just as Alex had. His name was Crawly. I knew what he did and who he worked for. MI6.

Glaring at him, though he was probably too far away to see, I jogged after Alex.


	3. You

**Hey everyone, sorry it took I while, I was at Badminton Nationals, we came 10****th**** in NZ woohoo! Anyway, hope you're liking the story so far. Thanks for reviews, favourites and alerts, keep 'em coming :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex, Tom, Sabina, Yassen or anything else to do with Alex Rider. I only own Adrienne.**

**And **_**Here We Go!**_

* * *

**CHAP 2**

I peddled after Alex as he left the school. He was quick on his bike but there were more people in front of him than between us.

"Alex!"

He stopped biking and turned around. I smiled as I caught up to him.

"Hey, Adrienne. How you going?"

"I'm good. Um, tonight, if you're not busy or anything I'm thinking of, well, of having a sleepover. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I asked Sabina and Tom, they're coming."

"Sure. I'd love to come."

"Cool. We can have tea at my place. I'll see you about five?"

"'kay I'll see you then."

"Yup. Bye."

I turned left as he turned right. It was about an hour and a half's slow bike ride to my place but I didn't feel like going slow. Within an hour I was home. After throwing my bike by the stairs I ran through the double front doors. Taking two steps at a time I got to my room in record time. Charging through the door it slammed shut behind me.

A muscled arm wrapped around me, holding me tight against a solid body. I grabbed their hand, bending fingers back while stomping on their foot. They hardly flinched and wrapped their other hand around my neck. I lifted my foot and swung it up, backwards, as hard as I could. It connected painfully, right between my attackers legs. By the sound of it I was right in guessing it was a male.

Pulling out of his arms I spun slamming my fist into their jaw. I shoved him against the wall, grabbed a knife off the desk beside me and held it against his throat. Realizing who it was I dropped my arm and stepped back.

"You shouldn't startle me like that." I growled, throwing the knife back on the desk.

He grinned, "Good to see you're still in shape."

I smiled, honestly glad to see my father again, "Of course I am. It's only been two weeks and you'd scream at me if I wasn't in shape. Give me a moment. I need to change."

Darting into my walk-in wardrobe I changed into track pants and a loose sports top. Walking back out I remembered I had locked my bedroom door before biking to school this morning.

"How'd you get into my room?"

"Master key."

I rolled my eyes, "And I was half expecting you to say you picked the lock. Well, come on. We're leaving my room. It's got private stuff in it."

He smirked, "Private stuff like what?"

"Oh, you did not go through my stuff!" I groaned as we walked out and locked the door behind us.

"Not all of it. You've still got some privacy."

"Good," I said leading him to the lounge, "You really overdid it with this place you know. It's huge! Hey do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Addy…"

"Let's go for a swim. It's good exercise." I said, doing a 180 to get my togs, "Where's all your stuff?"

"In another room, of course. I'll meet you at the pool," he said, walking a different direction.

Once in my room I check over everything. I didn't expect to find anything out of place and I was right. Yassen was far too good for that. Grinning I got changed into my red and white bikini and pale orange board shorts.

Yassen was already at the pool by the time I got there, doing laps. He stopped and stood up in the shallower end.

"Anything out of place?" he asked.

I laughed, diving into the pool, "You're too good for that. So, why are you here?"

"You missed me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I did not."

"So I could just leave and you wouldn't care," he gave me a skeptical look.

"Okay, maybe I would care, but only a little." I forced a laugh.

"What is it?"

"I can't get it out of my head; the reason we're here. If we don't do this Scorpia will have our heads."

"I said it before, Addy; you just don't worry about that okay? I've got everything planned out."

"I know, but you're not telling me what and I, I don't want him to die, he seems so nice and… Oh shit! What's the time?"

Yassen checked his watch on the side of the pool, "Five o'clock."

"Shit!!" I clambered out of the pool, "I've invited them over. They're supposed to get here around five."

"Today?!" he jumped out and grabbed a towel.

"Well I didn't know you were coming! It's not like you gave me any warning!" I shouted as we hurried inside.

"Maria!" I yelled for the housekeeper.

"Yes, Miss Kovac?"

"I've got three guests arriving soon. When they get here can you show them to the game room?"

She nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you." I turned to Yassen, "What are you going to do?"

"There's a cabin in the forest. I'll be there, until they've gone."

"Okay. What about Alex?"

"Adrienne!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll try not worry."

He nodded, "Keep your guard up, Addy. Try not get attached."

"Bye." I said, watching him leave.

The door bell rung and I hurried to my room, knowing Maria would answer it. After getting changed back into my clothes I joined the teenagers in the game room.

"This place is great." Tom exclaimed, "It's huge. Not sure I like the snooker though."

"That's only because you're losing," Sabina teased.

"And I'm kicking both your butts." Alex smirked, "how'd you get the money for all this anyway? Your parents must be millionaires or something."

I froze for a moment before grabbing a cue, "My father paid for everything. He's a lawyer."

He looked slightly doubtful, "Pretty rich guy."

"Whose turn is it?" I replied, turning the attention back to snooker.

"Mine." Sabina lined up her shot and went, "perfect."

I looked at the ball she sunk and the other balls on the table as she took her second go. She missed.

Everyone looked at me, "Your turn. We're playing teams. You're with Alex."

Smirking I replied, "I don't think that's a good idea."

From the positions of the balls there was no way I could sink a ball, but that wasn't the only way to score points. I lined up the shot and hit it perfectly. The white ball rolled between the edge of the table and a pink.

I looked up, "Snookered."

All three of them looked shocked. Alex began to grin; there was no way we could lose.

"Oh, great. We're playing two professionals," Tom growled, taking his turn.

In the end Alex and I did win, by a lot. We put everything away and collapsed on the couches.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked, "Watch a movie? Go for a swim? Take a tour?"

"I'd love to look around this place," Sabina said.

"Cool. Let's go." I jumped up and led them out.

"That was the game room, obviously. This is my bedroom. Gym. Lounge. My father's room. Spare room. Bathroom," going through the entire house I pointed out every room before leading them outside.

"Wow, nice pool."

"Thanks." I said just as I noticed to pairs of shoes and a watch beside the pool.

"Whose are they?" Alex asked as he saw them.

"Oh, um, they're my fathers."

"Oh, is he here?" Sabina asked, "Can we meet him?"

"Na, he's not here anymore. He's gone away for the night and must've forgotten them. Come on, I'll show you the rest."

I took them around the back to the courtyard and showed them everything, staying away from the forest, of course.

Eventually we went back inside and had tea in the game room. Arsenal was playing Chelsea, so we were watching the game on the big screen, being very boisterous. I didn't completely get the point of the whole thing. The other three were cheering for Chelsea and I got caught up in their hype.

Two hours later the game was over. Chelsea won 3-1 and the game room erupted in happy shouts. I started feeling guilty again. Here I was having a great time with three great friends and I had been sent here to kill one of them.

We had a look through the DVD's and ended up choosing the Young Bond movie. I almost laughed at how ironic it was. A teenage spy, teenage assassin and their two friends watching a film about teenage spies.

It was past one by the time the movie finished and we were all starting to get tired. I led everyone to the closest spare room and we laid mattresses all over the floor. Laughing we climbed into our sleeping bags and lay in a circle.

"Truth or dare?" Sabina suggested.

"You start." I said.

"Okay. Alex."

"Ya?"

"Which one?"

"Oh, um truth."

"Okay. Ah, do you wish you were at school more?"

"Of course. I hate what, being, I hate being sick."

"From what I've heard you been doing drugs not being sick." I joked though I knew neither was true.

Alex laughed, "More like everyone else is doing drugs. Okay, Drie."

"Truth."

"What countries have you been to?"

"Geez, I was expecting something juicier than that. Let's see; England, Russia, Korea, France, U.S.A., Australia, China, Japan, Germany. There's more but I can't remember."

"Wow. You've almost been around the world." Sabina said.

I laughed, "Not quite. Tom."

"Dar- no. Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

He went bright red, mumbling "I should've picked dare."

"Well?"

"Well, um, ah…"

"Just spit it out Tom. We pretty much all know, we just want confirmation."

"Fine," he growled before murmuring, "Sabina."

Alex and I smirked as Sabina leaned across and pecked him on the check. Tom turned completely scarlet before glaring at me.

"Adrienne."

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Oh shit. I knew I should've chosen dare, "A couple of people," I answered blushing.

"Names."

"Demetri Kagostof from Russia. I haven't seen him for years though. Jake Rothman from Italy though his mum, Julia, is a bitch. And um, well, Alex."

Alex blinked, "Huh what?"

I almost hit myself in the forehead. How stupid can a guy get? How stupid can _I_ get? I just admitted I had feeling for the target. Get yourself under control, Addy, he's a number, nothing more. You can't protect him. Ah, hell, my life has officially gone down the drain.

Quickly I put our minds back on the game, "Sabina. Truth or dare?"

* * *

I woke up to the mattress shifting. I looked up and saw Alex heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily.

He turned, "Bathroom. Except I'm not entirely sure I can remember where it is."

"Okay then," I stood up, "Come on, I'll show you."

I took him down the hall, away from my bedroom and showed him to the closest bathroom.

"I'll wait here for you so you don't get lost on the way back," I leaned against the wall as the door shut quietly.

Not long after he came back out and we slowly dawdled back.

"You've got quite a fancy place here."

"My father spoilt me a bit. I just wish he wasn't away so much. It feels like he's trying to make up for not being here."

"You can't go with him?"

"He doesn't want me to get in the way and he doesn't want me too mixed up in his stuff. Bit late for that I'd say."

"I thought he was a lawyer."

"He is."

"So why doesn't he want you mixed up with it?"

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I can't read his mind," I stopped walking and stared at him, "Alex, whatever it is you want to ask just ask it."

"Who's your father? How do you know Julia and Jake Rothman?"

I didn't even need to act surprised, I honestly was, "You know them too? Jake's really nice."

"No, he's not. What does Scorpia want here?"

"Who? Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Adrienne," he subtlely settled into a fighting stance, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I wanted a break from moving around with my father. So, I decided to settle down somewhere. I wanted to stay somewhere long enough to make friends. Alex, I wanted a normal life." I sounded completely honest, that could be because my explanation was quite close to the truth, especially the last bit.

Alex relaxed and we started walking again, "Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy. My uncle told me lots of stories. He moved around a lot as well, as a banker."

"And he left you home alone?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have a housekeeper, Jack, she looks after me."

I smiled, "That must be nice."

We got back to the bedroom and climbed back into our sleeping bags in silence.

"Goodnight Alex."

"Good night."

Quietly I waited until he was asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. I let another fifteen minutes go by before silently leaving.

Grabbing a torch I made my way out to the cabin in the forest. The back door creaked as it opened. I closed it quickly behind me, creating as little noise as possible. Flicking the torch off I used the weak moonlight to avoid objects. Let's see if I could sneak up on Yassen.

An arm wrapped around me and cold, sharp metal pressed against my throat. I froze.

"You'll have to do better than that, Addy."

The knife and arm disappeared and the light switched on. I turned to face my father before pouring myself bourbon.

"It's not my fault the door creaks."

He laughed, "Use a window. Now, what brings you down here in the middle of the night?"

"Alex Rider."

"What about him?"

I exploded, "Why the fuck wasn't I told that he knew Scorpia agents?! Namely the Rothman's!"

"What happened?" he replied calmly, fixing his own drink.

"I mentioned Jake and Julia. He knew them! He asked me about Scorpia and why I was here!"

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't know who Scorpia was and I told him I wanted a normal life and a break from moving around with you. He seemed to buy it but I'm not too sure." I gulped the bourbon, and tried to settle my nerves.

"Follow him tomorrow. See where he goes."

I nodded as a ring sounded through the silence.

Yassen climbed to his feet and answered the phone, putting it on loud.

"_Mister Gregorovich._" Levi Kroll's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Yes?" he answered coldly.

"_It's a good thing you've been taking your time; there's been a change of plan._"

I glanced at Yassen before turning my attention back to the phone.

"What do you mean? A change of plan." I asked.

"_Ah, good, you're there too Miss Gregorovich. We want you to infiltrate MI6_."

"Oh. Well, that's simple," I growled sarcastically before almost yelling, "And how the hell do you propose we do this?!"

"_Not we. You. You Adrienne are going to do this. You're friends with Alex Rider. You tell him you trained with Scorpia and don't want to be an assassin anymore. You want to join MI6 with him_."

"You're mad. You're bloody effing mad!!"

"_You will do this Miss Gregorovich. You have no choice_," he said, his voice dripping with malice, and hung up.

I stared at Yassen, "He's mad."

Yassen didn't reply. He got up and grabbed the two glasses before pouring some more bourbon and coke into them, less bourbon in mine than his. Sitting back down he passed one to me. I threw it down my throat, relishing the heat.

"I guess I better go back. It'll be light soon. I'll keep Alex behind and tell him then."

I stood up and walked to the door, "Bye."

Vaguely I heard him say good luck as I left. Slowly I walked back to the house, staring glumly at the ground. Infiltrate MI6, it was crazy. I didn't even think I could do it. Eventually I got back to our room. The others were still fast asleep. Silently I climbed back into my sleeping bag and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Royal and General

**A/N Hey guys Her's your lovely third chapter! I'm in a really great mood so you might be getting the next chapter sooner than a week… maybe… Anyway, hope you all like it and review/favourite/alert. I'm getting lots of favourites and alerts but not as many reviews, but I love 'em all the same :D ya um anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all the rest**

**And heereee wee goooo!**

**CHAP 3**

Someone was gently shaking me. Gently? No one shook me gently. Were they trying to catch me off guard? Well that wouldn't happen. I bolted upright and grabbed their hands. About to twist their limbs in painful directions I realized who it was.

"Alex."

"Rise and shine, Drie."

I groaned and fell back, letting go of his hands, "You startled me."

"Sorry. The housekeeper lady said breakfast was soon and Tom and Sabina have to leave after food."

"Oh right. When are you leaving?"

"Whenever Jack decides to pick me up. Come on, let's have breakfast."

I nodded and followed him to the game room for pancakes. Not long after breakfast Tom got picked up and Sabina left with him, leaving me alone with Alex. This was it. The moment I had been dreading.

"You okay Drie?" Alex asked.

I looked up at him, appearing slightly startled, "A-Alex…"

"What is it?" he immediately looked concerned and turned to face me.

I called up all the horrible moments in my life; all the times I'd cried. The most prominent being my mother's funeral, when I had got mixed up in all of this. The tears started to flow slowly before I almost started to sob.

Alex rubbed my back, "Adrienne, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"A-Alex. Your, your life it, it's in danger." I sobbed, "Someone's been sent to kill you."

He stiffened, "What do you mean?"

I looked at him, briefly meeting his eyes before looking away, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear, I didn't want to."

"Drie, just start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and started, "I trained with Scorpia. It was interesting stuff but when I learned we had to kill I wasn't so sure. I didn't voice my concerns, not really. If I had of voiced my thoughts properly they, well, they w-would've killed me. They sent me here to w-watch you. I didn't know why. Last night, last night they told me I, I had to k-kill you. I couldn't Alex, I just couldn't. I, I told them no and hung up. They, they'll send someone else. Someone to, to kill us b-both."

He stood up, looking serious all of a sudden, "Addy, we need to go. Now."

I looked up at him, "I-I'll get the, the car."

I gradually stopped sniffling as we ran to get the driver to bring the car round. Panicked we jumped in and he drove off.

"Where are we going?"

I looked at Alex, "The Royal and General Bank."

"What's there?" I asked.

He smirked, "MI6 headquarters."

"Alex. No. I can't go there. I worked for _Scorpia._ They'll arrest me or something."

"I won't let them, Drie. I promise."

"Thank you Alex."

Eventually we pulled up outside the Royal and General. After telling the driver not to wait around we hurried inside.

"I need to talk to Mrs. Jones." Alex told the 'receptionist'.

The lady looked slightly doubtful before calling Mrs. Jones. We were only sitting for a moment before the elevator doors clanged open and Mrs. Jones stepped out.

"Alex. I didn't expect to see you here," she said, her eyes flicking briefly to me.

"We need to talk," he growled, "It's about Scorpia."

Her eyes flicked back to me. She seemed to know why I was here now. Hesitating no further she took us upstairs to Alan Blunts office. Nervously I followed Alex in, taking a seat beside him.

"Now, what is this about?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Alex started from the start and told them what I had told him. They were surprisingly calm about it; not interrupting with expressionless faces.

Eventually Alex finished saying, "And I won't let you pull me out of school again. I've got enough to catch up on as it is."

"Very well," Blunt said, speaking for the first time, "Mrs. Jones, contact the SAS and tell them they'll be having a group of selected children staying at Brecon Beacons for about a month then ring Brookland and inform them the SAS think it would be a good job experience for a group of children to experience life as a soldier," he turned to look back at Alex, "You'll leave on Monday. We'd like to speak to Miss Kovac in private."

Fuming Alex left, leaving me with the two heads of MI6. I was positively scared until they started asking questions, they only wanted to know about Scorpia. I told them as much as I could without completely giving Scorpia out and eventually they let me leave.

I met Alex downstairs wondering what we'd do until Monday. Two agents were standing with him.

"These are our new body guards until we leave," he said grumpily.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know," his expression softened slightly, "Let's go. You can stay at my place till Monday."

* * *

I stayed at Alex's Saturday night before realizing I'd need all my stuff for a month at Brecon Beacons. Jack dropped me home Sunday afternoon along with my new tag along. I told her she didn't have to wait around so she went back to her place.

I stopped outside me bedroom door and turned to face my bodyguard, "You stay right here. There is no way in hell you are coming into my room."

"I've been told to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. You're not leaving my side."

"The hell I'm not. I've taken care of myself for years. I can look after myself now, even from Scorpia. You stay here!"

He shook his head, "You're staying in my line of sight."

I smirked, "Fine. I'll leave the door open and you stay here," and with that I walked into my bedroom with the door half open.

I packed everything into one bag, clothes, phone, tracker etc. Soon I was ready bar one thing.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said heading to the bathroom closest to the forest.

The agent waited right outside the door as I went in and locked it behind me. Quickly I pulled a small two way radio out of my pocket. I held down the speak button, knowing the other end would receive static. Flushing the toilet I waited for the reply and turned on the taps.

"Adrienne?"

"Quiet. I've got an MI6 agent right outside the door. I'm in the bathroom closest the forest. There'll be a note on the bottom of a draw. Don't bother reply. I've got to go. Be careful in whatever you're doing. Bye."

Not waiting to see if he replied I turned my radio off and dumped it in the draw before pulling the draw right out. Quickly I wrote the note on a spare piece of paper from my pocket, stuck it on the underside and slid the draw back in. Turning the taps off I happily walked out.

"Took your time," the bodyguard growled as we headed to the front steps to wait for Jack to pick us up. He stood in front of me surveying the area constantly. It was quite annoying actually.

Eventually the little mini came into sight and we drove silently back to Alex's.

* * *

Monday came around and soon enough Alex, seven other kids – most boys unfortunately - and I were loaded onto a plane, before being flown to Wales and getting onboard an SAS unimog, driving away to Brecon Beacons. Overall the trip was boring! I hated it. We didn't do anything. Alex and I talked a little but everyone, especially Alex and I was apprehensive. Eventually we got there. The first thought in my head? Mud. All completely mud. Not that I minded that. Alex and I shared a look before climbing out, last I might add.

We followed a sergeant to a group of huts, standing in front of it were four men.

"This is K-Unit. They'll be your CO's while you're here and you will listen to them!" the sergeant yelled.

I almost laughed when the other seven kids jumped; they weren't ready for anything like this. The sergeant climbed back into the truck and drove off. Quickly I took in the four men. One of them quite obviously was the leader. He was short and muscular, with dark skin and close-cropped black hair. The three others stood behind him and as far as I could tell, respected him, a lot. To his right, was a taller man, with less build and a very, very nasty looking face. Let's put it this way, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of either of them. Beside him was a man with a slightly maybe Scottish look to him and a much friendlier face, the medic of the group would be my guess. The fourth member was by far the shortest and possibly the youngest as well. He didn't seem to fit in so much to the group so I'm guessing the newest member as well. He wasn't too bad looking either; muscular with short, dirty, blond hair and hard blue eyes.

All four pairs of eyes flicked over us once, twice, three times before settling on Alex.

"Okay! We are not here to coddle you and you are not here to be coddled! You're here to learn! You will call me Wolf, nothing else! This is Eagle, Snake and Weasel."

The other kids were wincing with almost every word and looking like they wished they hadn't come. Honestly, I wasn't surprised. They weren't used to this and they definitely weren't cut out for the SAS.

Wolf carried on talking, interrupting my thoughts, "When I say your name go stand in your group. These will be the people you are sleeping with, eating with and working with. Felix, Riley, Tom. You're with Weasel in barrack one. Harry, Jonas, Sam, with Eagle, barrack four. Sarah, Adrienne and Alex you'll be with Snake and I, barrack eight. You have two minutes to take your gear to your barrack and get back here! Now move!"

Alex and I raced off; the other kids obviously scared of the SAS weren't far behind us. We grabbed our single bag each and ran around, almost in circles, trying to find barrack eight. I looked over at the SAS men, wondering if it was a joke and there was no eight. A small movement caught my eye. Snake subtlely pointed behind us. Spinning I jogged in that direction, barrack eight loomed in front of me.

Alex and I raced through the door, Sarah a moment behind us. Instinctively I checked the room. There were only three doors; the one we came in, one directly opposite and one in a corner, leading to a toilet maybe. Small windows sat high on the walls and below them lay four beds, each with a set of draws beside them. I threw my bag on what seemed to be an unoccupied bed in the far corner, Alex chose his opposite mine and Sarah beside me. I wasn't sure how long we had taken to find the hut but it seemed like longer than two minutes.

Quickly we darted back out the door and ran back to the SAS men. Even though our hut was furthest away we were first back. The other kids seemed to be taking their time. I honestly felt sorry for them. Wolf quickly stormed into barrack twenty.

"When I say two minutes I mean two minutes!" he screamed at them, "Unless you want to be running until nightfall get outside now and be quicker next time!"

The three boys ran almost terrified out of the hut. The other boys in barrack nineteen seemed to have heard as well and came sprinting out, lining up beside me and Alex. Wolf stood in front of us again, glaring at us. I gotta admit he's got the whole glare thing going really well; it'd have any normal person shaking in their boots, or close to it.

"If I say two minutes I expect you to do it in less than! I do not want to come to get you!"

I zoned out slightly, he was starting to get very repetitive and he yelled a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if his unit was deaf. I wondered how Yassen was going, hell, I wondered what he was doing now he didn't have to kill Alex. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Instantly I felt bad. He was just a kid, even though he screwed up a lot of major plans, but he saved a lot of lives; I suppose that's good.

"Kovac! Are you listening to me?"

It took me a moment to remember that was my name. Nervously I looked up at Wolf, "Um, sorta." I murmured.

"Speak up!"

"Sort of!" I shouted back at him.

He smirked, "Good. Now that I've got your attention do twenty press ups."

I growled softly as I dropped down and started doing it slowly. They were easy enough for me and I could've had them done quickly but hopefully he wouldn't talk while I was doing them and I could think without being bloody interrupted again. My thoughts drifted back to Yassen again. I couldn't help it; he was more like a close brother than a father. No one would probably be able to see _him_ as a father; especially these people. Maybe Scorpia had pulled him back to Italy and given him a new job. I hoped he was okay, the bullet was damn close to his heart and it still hurt occasionally, thought he hid it well, but didn't Alex get shot in the chest as well, and more recently. I wonder if he's okay.

"Kovac!"


	5. Ready, Set, Fight!

**A/N hey everyone. Sorry about putting this up a little later than I originally planned, I was busy over the weekend with my boyfriend :D well I hope you all like it, and I would love more reviews especially if you've got compliment or advice to help me make it better =) I've been getting lots of alerts and favourites, so thank you, I'm hoping that means you like it and want to read more, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Any Alex Rider characters do not belong to me.**

________________________________________________________________________

"_Kovac!"_

**CHAP 4**

Geez what's with him interrupting my thoughts? I _am_ trying to think you know.

"You've done more than twenty. Maybe you should learn to count." Eagle teased harshly.

Oh yeah, I forgot about press ups.

I stood up and looked him in the eye, "Maths wasn't very high on my curriculum," I said dangerously, "I had more important things to think about."

They ignored me and carried on talking about what was happening while we were here. I don't know how long we stood there but it seemed like forever. Eventually they finished talking and took us on a tour ending at the mess hall. I almost jumped with joy. Food!

We grabbed trays and sat at a long bench. The SAS took their trays and sat with other men, seemingly ignoring us. I tucked into my food as though it would run away before whispering to Alex with my mouthful.

"You know. I don't think they like us."

"They don't like any kids," he murmured back so no one else could hear.

"Hey, Adrienne."

I looked up at the person who said my name. One of the popular jerks from school, sitting on my left with only one person between us.

"What do you want, Riley?" I growled.

"How'd you manage to get on this when you've only been at school for two weeks? I was told it was only for the people who were athletic, really fit and were smart. You aren't any of that. So who'd you have to bribe?"

"I'd say I'm more athletic than you, Riley. Unless you won't to hurt real bad I suggest you shut up now." I snarled, actually hoping he would keep insulting me.

"You never actually answered my question, idiot. I mean, I've heard about your house and cars. Who'd your family have to kill to afford those as well?"

I stiffened slightly before calmly answering, "Well, there was someone in the Amazon jungle, another in Cornwall, one in London, and Korea, China, Libya and Japan and Germany. Ya know, he even taught me a few tricks do you wanna see?"

Riley snorted thinking I was actually joking, "Yeah right, you'd have to be able to speak like ten languages."

"He spoke nine fluently actually and is learning the tenth." I smirked.

Riley shot me a look, appearing slightly less doubtful, "Oh really? Well, who does he work for? My dad works for Interpol and he told me all about different terrorist and contract killing groups."

"Oh well then you're sure to have heard of them." I was about to say Scorpia when I caught Alex's eye. I faltered, not knowing what to say.

"I knew you were lying!" Riley laughed, feeling triumphant.

I snarled and jumped to my feet, pulling him out of his seat. He spun and his fist caught me in the side of the face. I was too mad to care.

"I told you he showed me a few tricks." I growled.

Ducking under his next swing, I lashed out, my foot connecting with a pressure point on his leg; it collapsed under him. I pulled my fist back and threw it into his jaw.

"I warned you but you didn't listen. Next time _don't test me_." I growled, with a kick to his stomach before walking back to my seat and finishing my lunch.

Everyone was staring at me. I could feel their gazes but I ignored them. I probably shouldn't have done that but I couldn't be bothered putting up with Riley's crap. Speaking of him, I looked to see if he was still on the ground. He wasn't; two of his mates had helped him up and they sat further down the table. Someone was walking towards our table, they stopped behind me.

Since I heard them come over I didn't jump when they shouted in my ear, "You do not fight in the mess hall! Save it for unarmed combat lessons!"

I half turned around and looked at who it was, Eagle, "Yes sir," I said happily, "When do we have that?"

He looked at his watch and grinned, "Now. All of you put your trays away and line up outside, now!"

This time no one dawdled as they jumped up and did as they were told just like me and Alex. Within a minute we were in a straight line outside.

Wolf grinned, "Good now sprint over to the karate hall."

We took off, Alex and I in the lead. Riley and his friends were right behind us. I slowed down slightly as we got closer to the hall. Riley ran slightly ahead. Suddenly something caught my foot and I was face down in the dirt. Swearing in different languages I pushed myself to my feet and spat to the side, realizing K-Unit was right on my heels. Still swearing under my breath I sprinted again, arriving at the hall not long before the SAS.

The other boys had already gone inside. I walked in and slipped my shoes off in the small foyer. Grimacing I noticed there was only one other pair of shoes there, Alex's, and muddy track leading into the hall. We were sooo going to get it. K-Unit walked into the hall after me.

"After we've taught you how to fight, you're going to get down on your hands and knees and clean up the mud!" Wolf shouted at everyone, "Go take your shoes off and don't make me have to tell you twice!"

It didn't take long for his instructions to be followed and soon we were all standing in a line. K-Unit then proceeded to teach us basic karate moves. From the start it was boring within ten minutes I was struggling to keep myself from yawning, not very well though because I ended up doing it.

"Kovac! Does this bore you?"

"A little, sir."

Wolf smirked, "Then if you're so good you can spar with Snake."

I grinned and happily bounced over to Snake, "Okay."

I stared at the Scottish man and began weighing him up. It only took me a moment to figure out what he had on his side; his size for one he was over a head taller than me and probably more than twenty kilograms heavier and power was probably more in his favour as well. It didn't help that he knew, because of my stunt in the mess hall, that I knew at least two pressure points. In another second I knew his first move. His weight was on his left foot and his right rested lightly on the floor.

Weasel was in control of our fight, "Go."

Immediately Snake lashed out with his right foot. Amazingly he lived up to his name. Too bad I was faster. His foot went straight through the air beside me putting him completely off balance. Happily I danced around behind him. Cheekily I punched him in the back, and laughed when he lost his balance. Of course, I stopped laughing when he rolled back onto his feet, looking very, very, very mad. You think I emphasized that enough or should I stick in a couple more 'very's'?

This time he didn't underestimate me, of course, he still didn't know what I could actually do yet. Furiously he launched an assault at me with a series of jabs, crosses and others. With each strike he got closer and closer to hitting me before I could move. He swung at my head and I ducked, forgetting about the rest of him. Snake turned, pulled in his foot and shot it out again with incredible speed. I flew back from the force. Geez, that guy can kick. I was so glad Yassen couldn't see me now, it was a beginner's mistake and he would yell at me over and over that the best defense is a good offence, not just dancing out of the way, though it was fun.

I was whipped away from my thoughts as the huge Scottish came towards me, preparing to put me in a choke hold. Well, not if I had anything to say. Now, there was no holding back. I used my majorly underused stomach muscles and jumped to my feet, grinning at a couple of gasps. I cocked my head to the side slightly and gave him my best innocent expression which I must admit, is pretty good. He faltered slightly and that was all I needed. As fast as possible I jumped at him, launching my own punches. He was slightly slower at dodging or blocking punches than delivering and I was smaller and more nimble.

All I needed was one opening, just one small opening. And thanking luck, I got it. Snakes stomach was open. Jumping forward I jabbed him right in the centre. His body naturally twisted away from the pain, while his mind tried to make him face his opponent. I jabbed my first two fingers at the tender spot below the collarbone before sweeping his legs out from under him and jumping behind him as he fell to his knees.

"Now, let's see. There's plenty I could do from here." I kept a finger pushing down on the top of the collarbone to make sure he stayed down.

"Well, I could break your neck." I twisted his neck to the side quickly, only enough to cause some pain.

"I could knock you out." I moved my free hand to a point behind his ear, again pushing hard enough to only cause some pain before moving it to the neck and repeating what I did.

"Give you a concussion," I pressed gently below the occipital ridge.

"Or I could make you go down," pushing harder above his collarbone forced him to almost fold in half.

"Or even up," I took the force off his collarbone and shifted it to upwards pressure between his ear and neck, forcing him back up.

"And last but not least." I applied pressure to behind his ear and the top of his collarbone, his body twisted slightly, "Painful isn't it. Your body just wants to get away from the pain but the pain's up and down, naturally it doesn't know what to do."


	6. Well, Move It!

**Sorry it's taken so long everyone. I've had so much stuff going on with boys, friends and exams. Because I've taken so long I'll have the next chapter up before the end of a week.**

**Hope you all enjoy =)**

* * *

**CHAP 5**

"Kovac!" Weasel shouted.

Surprised I glanced over my shoulder, I had forgotten about the others.

"That's enough." Wolf growled.

I looked down at my opponent, remembering who it was and where I was. Dropping my hands I stepped back, quickly masking my shocked face.

"S-sorry." I murmured moving back to stand with the other kids as Weasel helped Snake up.

He turned to face me. I looked up at his face but refused to meet his eyes. For some reason he grinned.

"You fight well, kid. Who'd you learn that off?"

I looked down, my hands fidgeting behind my back, "My father."

Snake laughed, "Well, it'd be good to have someone who can fight like that here."

I almost burst out laughing. Yassen? Here? Oh gosh it'd be suicide. Slowly the martial arts lesson continued. Alex ended up fighting Eagle while I helped teach the other boys. After an hour the lesson ended and we had to clean the floor before we were allowed free time to sort out our barracks. Alex and I slowly trudged back to barrack twenty three in silence. Except for helping teach I hadn't said a word since my conversation with Snake.

"You okay?" Alex asked.

"Fine."

"What happened in there?"

I shook my head, trying to remember, "Honestly, I'm not sure. I, I guess I got distracted. I thought. No. It doesn't matter. Don't worry."

Without realizing it we were already back at the hut. Slipping back into silence we walked inside. I fell on the bed beside my bag, sitting there staring at it for a moment before reluctantly opening it. With in five minutes all my clothes in the draws, albeit a little messy.

Making sure Alex and Sarah were busy I pulled up a corner of the bag's fake bottom. Sighing I pulled out one of the few hidden objects. A small photo frame, barely bigger than my hand. Four photographs had been squeezed into it.

One from the first time I met Yassen; I was four. It had been taken at a beach house, I couldn't remember where. All I could remember was joy, I finally had a father.

The photo beside it I was nine; a year before my mum was murdered. Taken at our house in London. At that age I was starting to wonder what my father did as a job. I didn't mind that I never found out the answer those holidays I just loved the fact he was back and playing soccer with me.

I almost shuddered at the next one. My heart had been full of hatred and revenge then. Half because of Scorpia but also half because of me. It was a photo of Yassen and me in Venice. I had just got back from London. I had just killed for the first time. Like I said, my heart was full of hatred and revenge. I didn't thinking twice about killing him. He made it personal when he took my mother from me.

The last one was my favourite. I was thirteen and we took a holiday. Surprising for an assassin isn't it but there were no jobs coming in for us so we decided to make the best of it, doing extreme sports. The photo was taken right after we had both landed a BASE jump and were still on adrenaline highs.

The door crashed open. I jumped and shoved the photo away resealing the fake bottom. It was Wolf and Snake. Ignoring them I went back to my bag. There was one photo not hidden away. Slowly I took a look at it. My mother. My warm, beautiful, loving mother. Anger rose inside me again, I wanted to kill him again. He deserved to die a thousand painful deaths. I gave him a quick death which is more than he did for my mother. Angrily I shoved the photo back into my bag and stormed out the door, knowing the others were watching me.

I didn't know where I was going, just away. I wanted away from everything and everyone. Without realizing I broke into a sprint. I wished Yassen was here, well not here at an SAS camp that would be stupid, but just with me. Gosh that sounds pathetic. But it's not; I wish he were here because he'd be growling at me to get myself under control. I was being irrational and emotional he would say. And I would realize he was right and I would get my emotions under control.

Sighing I slowed back to a walk before turning and jogging back to my barrack. I was in control now, not my emotions and that's the way it'll stay. I was about to walk back through the door when I heard Wolf mention 'Cub.' Normally there would be nothing wrong with that but something just didn't seem right. Making sure no one was in sight I put my ear to the door.

"_What you been doing since Point Blanc?" Wolf asked._

"_Just school." Alex lied, "that was a one off thing."_

"_Hey did you get that get well card Wolf sent ya?" _

_Wolf growled, sounding like he was about to punch Snake, "How did you know about that?"_

"_Um, ah, through the grapevine."_

"_Snake-"_

No matter how much I liked listening to this conversation I figured I should go in, merely because Wolf sounded like he wanted to strangle Snake, and I was getting cramp in my legs. I pushed the door open quickly and walked in. Alex was on his bed. Snake was on his looking slightly nervous and Wolf, well Wolf was advancing on the Scottish looking very much like he wanted to kill him.

"Um, what'd I miss?" I asked, though I knew exactly what.

Alex laughed, "Just some murderous wishes."

"Cub!" Wolf growled.

I lifted an eyebrow as I sat on my bed and looked at Alex, "Cub?" I laughed, "That sounds quite pathetic."

"Oh, shut it Drie."

I laughed before asking, "Where's Sarah?"

"Toilet I think." Alex answered, "Or with Felix."

I nodded and dug through my draws for a clean top. Finding one I preceded to take the one I was wearing off. I was sitting there in my singlet when I noticed everyone. Alex was trying not to look at me but failing horribly, his eyes kept flicking to and from me, a look of surprise on his face. Snake had gone slightly red and had turned away while Wolf had turned away as well and looked like he should be red.

"What?" I demanded.

"Um, Addy. You just took you're top off." Alex pointed out dumbly.

"Yeah, I realize that. What's your point?"

"Ah, we're all guys."

"So… oh," now I see why they all looked so uncomfortable, "I do it all the time," I protested, "and I've always got a singlet on. It's no different than you guys taking yours off."

Alex shook his head. I glared at him and put the clean top on, "happy now?"

He grinned, much to my annoyance, "Yup. Though, it was nice to see you in a tight singlet."

I grabbed my pillow and before he knew it he had three flying at his head.

"Pervert!" I growled as he threw them back to their original owners.

I caught it, shoved it behind me and lay back. If only life was always like this. Once again my thoughts drifted to my father. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Maybe it was because I always knew where he was on a mission and what he was doing. Maybe it was because I was so far from civilization. I don't know, and I didn't intend to find out. I hoped he was okay, wherever he was. He's probably safer than I am if they found out about me. I'm like a lamb in the lions den. Pretending to be a lion that is. Constantly keeping up a disguise, knowing if it drops I'm dead. It was quite tiring too and not as easy as it sounds.

"You two have ten minutes then we want you outside ready to do the assault course." Wolf said as he and Snake left.

I sat up, looking at Alex and once the door was shut I asked, "So you've been here before, _Cub_?"

"Yeah, um," he couldn't think of anything to call me, "I have."

"So you know the in's and out's of this place?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering." I said, lying back, effectively ending the conversation as Sarah walked back in and lay on her bed.

Ten minutes later we were lined up outside in pants, t-shirt and shoes. The sky over head had darkened with clouds and threatened to rain on us. I glanced up and almost prayed it would. Stuff was so much more exciting to do in mud.

"You're all going to do the assault course! Together! That means you help each other and go as fast as the slowest person!" Wolf shouted at us.

Personally I was getting really sick of him yelling at us. Why couldn't he just talk quietly for once? Silently we jogged off to the obstacle course as a group with Eagle and Wolf in front and Weasel and Snake behind us. Soon we reached the start. The first obstacle was a simple flat wall about two people high that we had to climb over.

I looked at Alex and we nodded. We both knew what we had to do. Alex linked his fingers together and held his hands at knee height.

"Riley," he said, "Help me get Adrienne up."

Riley nodded and copied Alex. I wasn't sure if I could trust him but figured he wouldn't purposely drop me with the SAS men ten metres away. Putting my hands on their shoulders I put my foot into Alex's hands first, then jumped slightly and slipped my foot into Riley's. Slowly they lifted me. I stayed crouched with my hands on their shoulders balancing me. Once their arms were completely extended and they were standing, I stood up. My fingers found tiny cracks between the planks to help me up. Soon my fingers curled over the top.

"You can move." I said to the boys below me, knowing they couldn't push me up more.

They shifted away and I immediately felt my whole weight. I knew I wouldn't be able to pull myself all the way up, not with just my fingers over the edge. Slowly I swung to either side. Far to one side I let go of that hand and slipped my arm over. Quickly I shifted my other arm over the top and hefted myself up. Now, I was sitting on the top, one leg on either side.

"This isn't cub scouts! Get moving! You're a bunch of double O nothings!" Wolf shouted at us.

Quickly I looked down. Alex and Riley had got Felix and were lifting him up. I reached down and grabbed one of his arms as he stood up. He held his other arm up and I grabbed his wrist. Alex and Riley moved away and I pulled Felix up as his feet walked the wall. Once sitting on top he grabbed the rope hanging on the other side and slid down. Over and over we did the same thing until there was only Alex left, lifting Riley. I pulled Riley over and watched him go down the other side before looking back at Alex.

"Any ideas?" he asked, "I could try jump."

I shook my head, "You wouldn't make it. Hold on. I've got an idea."

I shifted to the middle of the wall and grabbed the rope. Pulling my foot up I twisted the rope around my ankle before winding it a couple of times around my other foot and holding them tight together. After tucking my shirt into my pants I slowly leant backwards until I was upside down, ignoring the strain on my core and slid carefully down the rope until my hands could reach Alex's if he outstretched his arms.

"You're mad."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me something I don't know. Now, hurry up and give me your hands! We don't have all day."

Slowly he reached up and grabbed my wrists. Wrapping my hands around his wrists I tried to pull us back up.

Growling I looked down at him, "You'll have to climb up. I can't pull us both," I said before murmuring to myself, "And if I had of thought this through properly, you'd be holding onto my ankles."

Hesitantly he pulled himself up; his hands grabbing clothes and skin. His hand curled around my t-shirt, pulling the bottom out from my pants. It fell down, almost covering my face. Thankfully my singlet didn't follow and only revealed a small section of toned stomach.

"Hey! Watch it!" I growled, "Here, give me your feet."

I cupped my hands and he put a foot on each. Slowly, with his hands uncomfortably working their way up my body, I lifted him until he could get his arms over the top. Immediately I felt the difference on my arms. Alex pulled himself up and held his hand down for me. Gratefully I took it and he pulled me upright.

"Lady's first."

I stuck out my tongue before untangling my legs and falling down the rope, with Alex a second behind me.

I glared at the others, "Well come on, move!"


	7. Clickety Click Goes The Spidery Spider

**A/N As promised, here's the next chapter, though it's a bit shorter than the others. Well, hope you all like it. Thanks for reviews, alerts and favourites, =) would even love some more =P**

**Have a great time everyone =)**

**CHAP 6**

They ran off, Alex in front and me behind. The next task was crawling through the mud under barbed wire. Alex dived under and with a moments hesitation, Riley followed. Soon everyone was gong through, head to feet. I knelt down and slipped under after the last kid. Quickly I wriggled my body and used my elbows to pull myself along the ground. I almost laughed when one of the boys yelped as he caught his head on the wire, opening a small hole.

"Keep your head down!" I grinned, "It helps."

I slowed down slightly, taking a look at everyone. For school kids they weren't doing too badly. I spied a small shape sitting on the wire about two feet ahead of me. It wasn't big; only about half my palm. It was a small body, made of two hairy parts. Eight sticky legs jutted out.

I shrieked unable to stop myself. Rearing back I caught my head on the barbed wire and growled, knowing it was drawing blood. Jerkily I lay back down before I froze, unable to make my muscles obey, my eyes locked permanently on the creature.

Its fangs clicked slightly, as if it thought I was an appetizing meal. I wanted to shrink away from it black beady eyes. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to.

The rest of the kids had reached the end and were staring at me, waiting, just like the spider.

"Come on, Drie!" Alex shouted.

"Move it Double O Nothing's! If this was real life someone would be dead!"

I glared at the creature as if that would make it move, but it just sat there, watching me, always watching.

"Adrienne! Hurry up!" Alex yelled again.

"I, I can't," my choked words were barely louder than whispers.

"Keep going, you brats! Leave Kovac until she can get out! In life she'd be dead!"

Alex gave me one last look before running off with the others. Trying to breath deeply I kept my eyes on the spider, wanting to just move past it. I don't know how much time went by, but the tiny creature and I just sat there, staring at each other. The sky eventually opened up and dumped a flood on us. I half hoped the spider would be washed away but it clung silently to the wire.

My eyes flicked briefly around before resting back on the thing ahead. I didn't want to look away for too long, it might move and I wouldn't know where it was. You should always keep an eye on your enemies so you know where they are.

Something warm flowed over my eyes. Looking around slightly I realized what little I could see of my face was red. I hadn't realized my head was bleeding so much, I guess the fear numbed me to the pain.

Snake was still standing on the edge of the course, keeping an eye on me. At least it wasn't Yassen or a Scorpia agent; that would be really embarrassing. I think it was almost five thirty when I saw the others again. I still hadn't moved and cramp had taken over my body. My day had gone from good to horrible. I was cold, wet, and hungry, bleeding and slightly dizzy, not to mention still absolutely terrified.

"Still haven't moved Adrienne? Not scared are you?" Riley called, taunting.

"Fuck up!" I screamed back.

"Ooh, someone's touchy."

I blocked his voice out. He was nothing as he went past with everyone else, going to have nice warm showers. Alex stopped until Wolf yelled at him to go with the other kids. He gave me a concerned look before jogging off to the showers. I glared at Wolf as he knelt beside the wire.

"You're not going to go inside or have a shower until you have completed this whole course. To do that, you have to get past the spider. It's smaller than you are."

"You're a jerk." I growled, as if it was his fault.

"Get moving!" he screamed in my ear before walking over to Snake.

I inched forward about half a foot before freezing up again. The spider moved, stalking down the side of the wire. Grimacing I shrunk against the opposite side, keeping as much distance as possible. Slowly, just taking it's time it reached the ground. Please, please don't come this way. For once I got my wish; the creature crawled away from the wires.

Once it was about a metre away I scrambled forward carefully, ignoring my stiff aching muscles and praying I wouldn't rip anything. Slipping out from under the barbed wire I wiped my face on my sleeve, wincing as it passed over my cuts. Quickly I hurried on, slowly warming my muscles. After several tunnels, ditches, ladders, nets, ropes, a rolled ankle and thankfully, no more spiders I made it to the end.

Shaking I climbed into the waiting jeep, sitting huddled in the back, while Wolf drove back to camp. Alex and Snake met us outside our barrack. Trying not to rip any cold muscles I climbed out before Wolf pulled away again. Alex jumped over to me as I tried not to limp towards the door.

"You okay?" he asked.

I checked where Snake was, a couple of metres behind us, before replying quietly, "At Malagosto we never did anything like that."

He laughed.

"But Scorpia training's still a lot harder."

"At least it got you in shape for the SAS." Alex grinned as he held open the door.

"Yeah and a whole lot of trouble too. I'd rather be in Moscow with my mum or with my dad or with both somewhere."

He looked sympathetic as I sat on my bed, "Are they dead?"

I didn't answer for a while. Snake came over and started inspecting the cuts on my head. He startled me slightly and I almost attacked him.

Eventually I looked back at Alex as he sat on the end of my bed, "My mum is. She died when I was ten. I had only met my dad twice before that, but he was at the funeral. Then I went to live with him."

"What happened to him?"

"As far as I know; nothing." I answered, wincing as Snake touched one of the cuts, with gloves on of course.

He looked confused, almost suspicious, "So how did you get recruited? They don't normally take people with families, not as far as I know."

I was saved from answering by Snake, "You'll need stitches in some of these."

"Well, go ahead and stitch them, then. I don't mind."

"Alright. Let's go to the infirmary."

I nodded and got up to follow him, leaving Alex's question hanging.

Tea came around quickly. All the kids, except Alex and I, were tired and hardly talked during dinner, before almost sleepwalking to their barracks. Slowly, after everyone else had left, Alex and I walked back to our hut in silence. We both had questions we wanted to ask but didn't really know how. At the hut we immediately climbed into our beds and talked quietly about school, making sure not to wake Sarah, though we both wanted to talk about our other lives. Eventually Alex connected the two.

"If you've been with Scorpia for a few years, how'd you manage to learn school stuff?"

I grinned, "A lot of the time I acted as a school girl to do whatever it was I was doing, so I went to school a few times. Apart from that, well, I guess you could say I was home schooled."

"You two stop talking and sleep." Wolf growled, walking through the door.

"Fine. Good night Drie."

"Night Alex."

Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Something wasn't right. I knew that as soon as my eyes flicked open. I wasn't a heavy sleeper; even the smallest noise could wake me. Slowly I sat up and looked around the barely lit room. Wolf was snoring loudly, obviously still asleep. Snake lay spread over his bed, his chest steadily rising and falling. Sarah lay still on her bed the only evidence she was alive was the small rise and fall of her chest. My gaze fell on Alex last. The teenager was murmuring and tossing from side to side.

"No. No. Don't"

I jumped out of bed, my feet making no noise on the cold wood and hurried over to Alex's bed. Without thinking I shook him gently.

"Alex. Alex. Wake up. It's just a nightmare. Alex."

He moaned slightly before kicking his covers off. Again I tried to wake him. He bolted upright before curling his leg and lashing out. His foot caught me in the stomach. I flew across the room, landing on the floor with a grunt. Wolf and Snake jumped out of their beds while Sarah sat up and looked around sleepily.

"Don't shoot, I'm a medic!" Snake tried to negotiate.

Wolf had a gun in his hands and was holding it parallel to the ground. I'm not too sure what he was aiming at. Slowly I stood up, knowing I'd have some major bruises. Alex blinked a few times, trying to figure out his surroundings.

"Kovac? What the hell are you doing? It's two o'clock in the morning!" Wolf growled.

"Just stretching my legs. Geez, what else would I be doing?" I replied keeping my eyes on Alex.

He nodded slowly, very slightly as if to say thanks. I smiled at him, showing I understood.

"Well get back to bed, now!"

Slowly I climbed back into bed as everyone lay down in theirs. Silently I sat there and watched Alex. I don't think he went back to sleep, he seemed too shaken up. I didn't want to think about what it was. He was a tough kid but whatever the nightmare had been about it must've been bad. For no apparent reason I felt a twinge of guilt, or maybe, there was a reason. I worked for Scorpia, still did and he was Scorpia's enemy. We had shot him, tried to kill him and all because he saved people's lives and in the process messed our plans. Though rumor has it, working for MI6 wasn't even his choice, but once you're in the life, you can't get out and be normal again. I understood that. Eventually I lay back down and slowly went back to sleep.


	8. I'll Put It Nicely Shall I?

**A/N Alright here we go everyone chapter 7! Yay, make sure you guys tell me what you think about it, depending on what you say I may or may not have a sequel for it =D**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. Hope you all enjoy =)**

**CHAP 7**

"Time to get up!!" a voice yelled through a megaphone.

Groaning I rolled onto the floor. It was still pitch black with stars twinkling through the high windows. The light flicked on and I blinked repeatedly, getting used to the sudden change.

"Outside in five minutes!" Wolf yelled before walking out.

I made a rude gesture at his retreating back and grabbed some clothes. Dashing into the bathroom I got changed before running outside. No one else was there yet. I didn't like being woken early, though I was a morning person and didn't take long to get moving. Sleep-in's were great but I had gotten used to not having them.

Jumping to keep myself warm I waited for the others to arrive. Alex came out not long after me with Sarah almost sleepwalking beside him and K-Unit joined us before the other boys. I stopped jumping; sharing a glance with Alex as Wolf repeatedly looked at his watch. Less than three minutes later K-Unit left and entered Barrack four. I resisted the urge to peak in the window. From the noise it was pretty simple to figure out what happened. There were three distinctive thumps, each followed by a yelp.

"You get up when I say up! Next time it'll be water!"

I chuckled quietly as the Unit went into barrack one to dump those boys on the floor. Two minutes later everyone was lined up in front of K-Unit.

"When do we get breakfast?" bleary eyed Sam asked.

"When you've earned it!" Wolf shouted, "You'll be doing a ten kilometers hike with ten kilogram packs! I expect it done in less than two hours!"

He marched off with everyone only a step behind him to get our bags. Ten minutes later we were off on a hike through the forest.

"At least we've got a track and not a map," I commented after an hour.

"And that's a good thing, how?"

"If we had a map everyone would be arguing about which way we should go."

"True."

"Ouch!"

I turned around. Sam had tripped over a tree root and now was sitting on the ground cradling his foot.

"Oh get up you big baby. Maybe you should look where you're going in future."

"I think I twisted my ankle," he moaned, looking like he was suppressing tears.

Feeling slightly bad I slowly walked over to him and crouched down, gently removing his boot, "Tell me if it hurts ok? More than it is now, that is." Carefully I bent his ankle in normal directions. He only said it hurt when I almost finished pushing but small hisses escaped his lips whenever I applied pressure.

I leaned back, "Alex, any first aid kits in the packs?"

He opened his and handed a kit to me. I opened it and had a look at what there was. Pulling out a roll of bandage I began wrapping it tightly around Sam's foot. It wasn't long until I had finished. We rearranged the packs; taking gear out of Sam's to make it lighter. Slowly I helped him to his feet. He stood awkwardly. Letting go of him I bent down to grab his pack. Immediately his ankle collapsed under him, tears threatening his eyes.

"I can't walk."

I looked up at Alex, "Turns?"

"What about the packs?"

"I'm sure we can work it out. It might work if we divide one and a half packs between everyone. Then whoever's carrying can take the half pack?"

He nodded before looking at the others and effectively giving orders.

* * *

Over the next two weeks we learnt karate, did the assault course, fitness, day-long hikes, learnt about weapons and K-Unit even let us shoot them, Alex and I refused to tell them how we got the bulls eye each time and where we learnt it from. We did some night ex's and even learnt medical stuff from Snake.

That's where we were now, sitting in a boring room with Snake going on about bullet wounds. He actually covered most of the basic things but not in great details, figuring the paramedics and proper doctors would arrive soon. Of course, with Scorpia you had to learn how to do everything, including taking the bullet out. As an assassin you couldn't just go see a doctor and say you'd been shot, it'd be suicide. Wolf, Weasel, and Eagle sat at the front beside Snake and were being used to show how to tie bandages.

The door behind us flew open. I glanced around, immediately recognizing the short black hair, and dark eyes. I looked down, my long fringe covering my face. The SAS men jumped up from the front and went to meet him.

"Fox!"

They exchanged greetings before Snake dragged him up the front for another mannequin. I kept my head down as Snake introduced us to Fox. I made the simple mistake of looking up once. He just happened to be looking at me at the same time. Our eyes met. Quickly he whispered something to Snake, who dismissed everyone except Alex and I, saying he had an extra job for us.

I shook my hair out of my face as Fox walked up to me, "Hello," I said, almost politely, while getting ready to run if need be.

Fox started to walk towards me as Wolf asked if we know each other.

"She works for Scorpia."

The SAS men looked shocked while Alex merely looked confused.

Alex stood up, "Did, she did work for Scorpia."

"Once you're in Scorpia you're not out unless you're dead, Alex. She was sent here to kill you before her orders changed to watch you. MI6 just got the information from their agent."

Alex stared at me, betrayed almost, "Addy? Is it true?"

"The answer is yes. Yes, Alex, I was sent to kill you before my orders changed. Me and my _father_." I glared at him, knowing I was stupidly letting my emotions take control, "The truth Alex is that my name isn't Kovac. It's Gregorovich. Yassen is my father. But, wait there's more! He's alive. He almost died because he refused to kill you and you probably still think he's evil!"

"Adrienne. He's a killer, and the only reason he spared me was because he thought my father worked for Scorpia."

"I've killed before as well Alex, I even enjoyed the first time! Wolf would've killed before, and Snake, Eagle, definitely Fox, and maybe newbie Weasel. Does that mean they're killers as well? What makes them so different?"

"We don't enjoy killing for one," Fox growled.

"And they don't kill innocent people."

I glared at Alex, "You don't know who I've killed. You even joined Scorpia and tried to kill someone. You're pathetic."

Alex jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach, but it hardly affected him. He drew his fist back. Just as it launched forward I moved my head to the side; it glanced off my jaw.

"Alex! Stop."

I tried to push him off but he refused to budge. He pulled his fist back again, this time it caught me full force, splitting my lip. Before he could throw another punch he was pulled off me. Fox struggled backwards with the wild teen as I jumped to my feet and prepared to run. About to turn to make for the door a gun pressed against my back.

"I wouldn't even consider running if I were you." Wolf growled behind me.

I froze, knowing he would carry out his unspoken threat. Harshly he pulled my hands behind my back and tied them with a zip tie as Snake and Fox gently took Alex out. My head hung low as we walked me outside to the jeep. I didn't want anyone to see I was almost in tears. We drove to the sergeant's hut and I stayed in the truck with Eagle and Weasel while Wolf went inside. Not long after, Wolf came straight back out and drove us to what seemed like a prison. It was a small cottage like house, but there were bars on the windows and four bolts on the door.

Wolf marched me inside, his hand unnecessarily tight on my arm as he cut the zip tie, "You're stuck here until MI6 come to pick you up. Don't even think about trying to escape, this place is full of cameras. We'll be watching your every move."

With that he shoved me to the ground, hard and walked back out locking the door behind him. I picked myself up of the floor and wiped some dust of. Walking to the window I looked at the view. There wasn't much, lots of grass, mud and trees. The thing that was most obvious out the window though, was freedom. Freedom I now didn't have. MI6 wouldn't be here for ages, I knew that, so I sat on the single seat beside the window stuck my feet on the sill and tried to get a few winks before they arrived.

* * *

A day later, I think, I woke up in a cell or what seemed like a cell. Everything was white. Slowly I sat up, blinking. I looked at my wrist; they had taken my watch. I checked my pockets, they had taken everything, except; my hand flew up to my earrings. They were still in. Calmly I surveyed my surroundings. The room was about four paces by ten, there was a plain single bunk with no sheets or blankets, and a toilet behind a partition. The room was made to intimidate. Everything was white, there was no window, and the only light came from a single square panel above my head. A thin black line marked the door.

I went to the door and ran my hands along the faint crack. There were no hinges, handle, or keyhole. I didn't expect there to be. There was no way out.

I sat on the bed, thinking. How could I get out? I still had my earrings but they wouldn't be any help until I got out of the room. The door opened and I jumped to my feet.

"You're moving. Let's go," the man had a gun; he looked about in his twenty's.

He stayed out of reach as I walked out of the room. There was another man behind him, in his forty's or around a bout. They walked behind me giving me directions as we went. I pulled my earrings out, looking as if I was running my fingers through my hair. There was a guard outside another door. Subtlely I switched the butterflies of the earrings and dropped them.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

I ducked, squeezing my eyes shut, blocking my ears and hid my face in my legs. The earrings exploded with bright light and a very high pitched sound. They were miniature stun grenades; not very effective though; the victims would only be out about half a minute. But that was all I needed. I looked back at the guards; they were both knocked out on the ground. Running over to them I grabbed the semi-automatic guns, swung one over each shoulder, before grabbing their hand guns, one went in my waist band, with the safety on and the other stayed in my hand. Bending down I pulled up the smaller guard and started moving towards the exit. I didn't get far before two more guards rounded the corner.

The guard I held started to wake up as I shifted him between me and the guns, holding my handgun to his head.

"Let me outta here!" I growled at the conscious guards, "I'll put it nicely shall I? Let me the hell outta here!"

"We can't do that."

Mrs. Jones came around the corner as my captive tried to elbow me in the side. I winced but didn't loosen my grip around him, instead I kicked him in the back of the knee, it weakened and he stopped struggling.

"Let him go, Gregorovich." Jones said.

"I can't do that. He's my ticket out of here."

"I'm sure we can negotiate."

"Oh and by negotiate you mean throw me back in the cell! No! I just want to leave. So, move out of my way now or I swear, I swear I'll shoot him."

They looked disbelieving. To prove I would I tilted the gun up and pulled the trigger. My captive flinched as it spat out a bullet, grazing his head before racing up and embedding itself in the roof. Everyone winced, believing I was serious now.


	9. Just Hear Me Out

**Hey everyone, update's early because I want one up before Christmas then I'll put one up on Christmas, my Christmas anyway =) then im away on holiday for five or so weeks. So yeah.**

**Thanks for reviews, favourites and alerts =) and just a note to Canislupis13, thanks for the tip on Russian last names, I didn't know that, but to avoid confusion I'll just leave it as Gregorovich.**

**Love everyone who reviews and everyone who doesn't =) hugs and cookies all around. Hope you enjoy and **_**here we go!**_

**CHAP 8**

"Adrienne-"

"Shut up Jones! All I want is to get out of here and get back to my family. Now, move!"

The two guards glanced at Mrs. Jones. She nodded and they stepped out of the way. Slowly I inched past the three of them, my captive between us the whole time. Backing up my foot hit the elevator door.

I held the guard tighter with one arm while quickly bashing the elevator button. Instantly I returned the gun to his head and stepped back into the now open elevator. Just before the doors closed I shoved the guard out and crouched to the side. As soon as my former captive was out of the way the other guards opened fire. One bullet ground through my arm just before the doors were closed. Gasping I clutched the holes with my hand. It felt like I had been burned by a red hot poker.

The doors clanged open and I sprinted towards the sun. It wasn't surprising to see guards step out to stop me. With the gun in my good hand I instinctively fired before the guards could react. Being careful not to kill anyone I made it to the closed doors. They were locked.

Stepping back I shot the glass out before vaulting through into the fresh air. I was now, officially, on the run.

Blood covered most of my arm; I'd need help for that and I could hardly just walk into a hospital. Quickly I ran off down an alley.

Eventually I got to the house I was looking for. Silently opening the back door I walked in, listening for any sounds; the TV was on. Slowly I headed in that direction. The blond New Zealander I was after was slouching on the couch watching football. Slowly he turned around and grinned. Instinctively I dropped to the ground. A bullet whizzed over my head. Forgetting about my handgun I raised one of the automatics. Without hesitating I pulled the trigger. A spray of bullets ripped through the couch. There was a yelp and I stopped firing. It was silent.

Calming my breathing I stood up and went to check if he was dead. Half the bullets had flown through his torso and stomach. There was no way he could've survived but for revenge's sake I grabbed my handgun, held it between his eyes and fired.

Sighing I threw all my weapons on the other couch and went to look around the house. Stopping in the bathroom I took my top off before grabbing a towel and turning on warm water. Slowly I began to clean away the blood, wincing slightly when I pressed too hard. Eventually my arm was clean again. There was a medicine cabinet on the wall behind me. I opened it and grabbed antiseptic, a roll of bandage, needle, thread and triangle bandage.

Sitting back down I spread the antiseptic over the wounds before stitching it, tying the bandage tightly around it and tying it in a sling. Now that my wound was taken care of I looked around the house properly. After about half an hour I found what I was looking for; weapons and ammunition. I grabbed a small handgun, checked it was loaded and the safety was on, shoved it into my waistband and grabbed spare ammo.

Now there wasn't much left to do. After going to the toilet I changed into new clothes; loose pants, t-shirt and a big hoodie. One more thing. I searched the cupboards and soon found what I was looking for. Hair dye. I picked out dark brown, almost black dye. I had always wondered what I looked like with dark hair. Going back to the bathroom I realized I did everything in a pretty strange order. If I had of been thinking I would've done the hair first.

It was quite hard to follow the dye instructions one handed but I managed, just. By the time I was finished I hardly recognized me. I flicked my hood up and left the house not wanting to be there longer than necessary. 'Let his body rot.' I thought as I walked back into town.

Bumping into as many people as possible I got to a supermarket. I bought enough food to last a couple of days, more if I rationed it, using the money I had pick pocketed.

It was only that night when I bunked down in a park that the severity of the situation really hit me. I was on the run from MI6, Scorpia wanted me dead and I had no idea what was happening with Yassen. I was in major trouble. Trouble I'm not sure I could handle on my own.

Slowly with thoughts still circling my head I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I changed my bandage each morning and evening, buying new supplies with pick pocketed money. Every four hours or so I moved my food stash, keeping it out of sight. Over the next week I wandered through town with my hood up. One day I even took the chance and went to the hair dressers to get my hair cut to just above my shoulders, using the rest of the money I had.

Each time I changed my bandage I washed the wound with a bottle of fresh water, wincing slightly. It slowly got sorer since the first night, especially if I touched it or washed it.

Gently I took the bandage off, grimacing when I got to the last few layers. There was a small stain over the wound, seeping through the bandage. Growling I wrapped it back up. I needed medical help and I couldn't go to a hospital.

I made a quick decision, not forgetting how the last one turned out. I'd probably be shot at again but that was better than rotting from the inside out. Jumping to my feet I stashed my supplies in a tree along with the handgun, the ammo was in the tree right beside it, and carefully pulled my hoodie on. Running off I prayed I hadn't made the wrong decision.

Eventually I got to the target house. While I was undercover I had done some snooping around and committed a few addresses to memory. Creeping around the house I checked it out. He was home, watching TV. One of the windows into the bathroom was open. It wouldn't have been big enough for an adult but I could squeeze through. Within a minute I was inside.

I didn't bother walking quieter than usual, he wouldn't hear me anyway. I walked down the hall, following the noise. Just as I went through the lounge door the sound stopped.

The door clicked loudly behind me. The tall Scottish jumped to his feet, turned and raised his hand gun in a fluid movement.

I held my hands up, "Wait! Wait."

"Gregorovich! How did you get in here?"

"I climbed through the bathroom window," I noticed his finger almost shaking on the trigger, as if he really wanted to shoot me, "Snake, wait. Just hear me out, please?"

"Why? Why shouldn't I just kill you now? Or at least hand you back to MI6."

"Just listen to my side of the story please?"

"Start talking," his hands held the gun steady, pointing at my chest.

"Um, can you shift the gun? I don't want to get shot accidentally."

"Start talking," he growled again.

"Okay, okay, I'm talking. My story isn't much different from Alex's. I didn't have much more choice than him. I was ten when my mum died. You already know Yassen's my father. I, I loved him, even though I soon found out what he did. I had only met him twice before then. I guess I was in a bad way; I was full of hatred. My mother had been taken from me by some _bastard_ who didn't want a speeding ticket. He shot her three times before driving away and leaving her to bleed out in the dirt. I wanted revenge so I trained at Malagosto. Eventually I got my chance. The only thing that was paid, for my first assignment, was my revenge. My first mission was a personal one. So I shot him. He was lucky. It was one clean shot which is more than he did for my mother. And you already know once you're with Scorpia you don't get out unless you're dead. Right now, I want out. I'm sick of it. I'm on the run from everyone. I've been shot at. And as pathetic as it sounds, I want my father back. I don't even know where he is."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, relaxing slightly.

"Because I want you to understand. I almost want you to sort of trust me. I did what I was taught to do. I hardly had any choice. And, and I need help, medical help."

"What happened?"

I took my hoodie off slowly. He tensed but thankfully waited. Carefully I pulled my sleeve up onto my shoulder and began unwrapping the bandage, wincing as I did so. He immediately turned all medic. Walking over he shifted my hand, gently taking the bandage off. I clenched my teeth as he got to the last few layers and it stuck to the wound.

"This is infected."

"Yeah I got that much."

"You'll probably need antibiotics and proper stitching, not whatever this is. Come on, we'll go to the bathroom and I'll wash it."

I walked to the bathroom as he went to get clean bandages, antiseptic and cloths. Quietly I sat on the edge of the bath and waited for him. Eventually the door opened and Snake walked in with full arms. He knelt beside me, put everything on the floor and started taking the thread out before cleaning my arm with an antiseptic wipe. I tried to flinch away from the stinging but his hand gripped my arm, keeping me still. To block out the pain I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"W-with me. Are you going to give me back? Give me back to MI6 so they can throw me in a cell for the rest of my life?"

"I don't know."

I stiffened, not caring that he noticed. This was a bad decision. I should never have come here.

"I killed someone, after I escaped."

He tensed, his hand tightening around my arm. I hissed and shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore the extra pain he was causing.

"Why?" he growled.

"I went for help. He tried to kill me so I killed him. Don't worry, it's good for you. There's one less Scorpia member in the world."

He seemed slightly shocked and loosened his grip, "Scorpia wants you dead?"

"No," I murmured sarcastically, "They just try to kill me for practice. Yow! That's cold."

"Toughen up."

"Are you going to stitch it?"

"Once I've got an anesthetic I will."

"You don't need to get any. Just stitch it now. If you're worried it'll hurt too much just give me some painkillers."

"Are you sure?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I thought you just told me to toughen up and anyway it's not going to hurt more than getting shot in the first place."

He sighed, "All right then. Wait here. I'll get needle and thread."

I nodded and watched silently as he left. This was going to hurt like hell, but it wasn't the first time. At least I knew what I was in for. It wasn't long before he came back with everything. He checked that I was sure one more time before beginning to close my wound properly. I clenched my teeth together but couldn't contain a slight hiss when the needle first pierced my skin. He worked quickly, trying to cause me the least amount of pain. Without me realizing he finished and tied the thread. He wrapped a fresh bandage around my arm, ignoring me wincing. We both froze when a noise rang through the house.

"Please tell me that's not your doorbell?"

"It's the phone. I'll be right back," he said, walking out.

I stood up, "Snake, please, please don't tell anyone I'm here. Please?"

He smiled softly for a moment before sighing, "I won't."

"Thanks." I breathed as I fell back onto the side of the bath.

So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming here, but I still didn't know if I could trust him. Five minutes later I got bored and started wandering around. It was quite a nice house. Photos dotted the hallway walls. I stopped to look at some. The first of him along with a beautiful woman and toddler, about two years old I'd say. Did Snake have a family? Yassen had one, not many people would believe it but I was proof so why was Snake having a family hard to believe? They both had dangerous jobs that took them away for long periods of time. I suppose it was entirely possible.

I looked at the next photo; it seemed even more unrealistic and hard to believe. It was K-Unit in someone's backyard with a beer in casual clothes.

"What are you doing?" Snake asked, finished with his phone call.

"I-I was just looking," I glanced to the first photo, "Your family?"

He glared at me and I quickly looked down, "Sorry."

My stomach grumbled loudly. Immediately my hands flew to it and my face went red, "Sorry."

He laughed, "When did you last eat?"

"Um, this morning, when I got up. You, you don't have to feed me. I've got food back, um, back at the park."

"If you're staying with me then I'll feed you. Pizza's probably better than what you've got at the park."

I grinned, "It probably is. Thanks, Snake, for doing this. Thank you."


	10. I Won't Go Back In A Cell, Wolf

**A/N Well Merry Christmas Everyone!!! And a happy new year =) I won't be posting for about five weeks now while I'm on holiday so hope you enjoy this one and have great holidays yourself =)**

**See you all later xoxox**

**CHAP 9 I Won't Go Back In A Cell, Wolf**

_My mother was slowly lowered into the grave. Tears rolled down my cheeks as hatred and revenge welled up inside me. I would get that bastard for what he did. _

_He stared me in the eye. I wanted to kill him just like he killed my mother. His blue eyes just stared at me. A slight wind rippled his black hair. I brought the gun up, holding it steady at chest height. He grinned. Something was wrong. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go, he shouldn't be grinning. There was no gun in my hands. His arms were parallel to the ground a small black handgun in his hands. He had my gun. Bang! Bang! I felt like I was punched twice in the stomach. Bang! It hit my chest and I gasped, falling slowly to the ground, left to bleed out in the dirt._

_Someone grabbed my arms, holding me down. I kicked out, hitting their stomach. I needed to get out, get away, I was in danger. _

_Yassen was in danger. I needed to get to him. The plane was burning. What if something happened to him? I still needed him around. Yassen! Yassen! Hands grabbed me, pulling me back, keeping me from him. No I needed to get to him. I shocked myself by screaming out 'Dad!' I had never called him that. The hands tightened their grip. I struggled to get out of them. Bringing my knee up I smashed it into where their chest would be, winding them. The hands fell off. I punched out and hit bone._

My hand stung. Bone was hard. Looking around I realized I wasn't at a plane crash. Yassen wasn't in danger as far as I knew and no one was holding me down. So why did my hand hurt? I looked beside the couch.

"Oh my god. Snake I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

He shook his head, rubbing where I punched him, "It's alright. I'm sorry I woke you but it didn't seem like you were exactly enjoying it."

"Thanks. I, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you, I thought…"

"You thought I was keeping you from your father?"

"How'd you know?"

"You sleep talk."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I woke you. I didn't mean to."

"Adrienne stop apologizing. It's alright. You think you'll be alright to sleep now?"

I nodded though I knew I probably wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. He stood up and left. When he was almost around the corner I curled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees, leaning against the back of the couch. Slowly small salt water droplets rolled down my cheeks. It startled me, last time I had cried it had been fake so Alex would believe me, but this time, it was real.

I wiped my hand over my eyes, trying to control my breathing and blink the tears away. It didn't work. The tears flowed faster and my breath caught in sobs. Snake's head poked back around the door.

"You're not alright are you?"

"I'm fine." I choked, "I, I don't know why I, I'm crying. S-sorry."

He came over and rested a hand on my good shoulder, I tensed involuntarily.

"It's not your fault."

I bit my lip to stop the sobs, my body started to shake from trying to keep them in. I didn't even know why I was breaking down.

"I just want to go home," I sobbed pathetically, blurting out the first words on my tongue, "I want Y-Yassen and my mum."

"I know. It's alright. It's going to be alright."

I nodded shakily, slowly calming down. I was almost better but very embarrassed. Why did someone have to be here to witness my breakdown? Though I must admit I was grateful for the comfort.

"I, I'm alright now," I said, looking up at Snake, "I'm okay. You can sleep if you like."

"You sure?"

I smiled softly, "Yeah. I've been okay for years. I'll be okay now. But, th-thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, squeezing my shoulder slightly before leaving.

Slowly I lay back down, trying to figure out what on Earth just happened. I never cried, especially like that. Imagine if Yassen was here, he'd be so surprised to see me breakdown. I almost wondered what he'd do. Would he do what Snake did? Would he hug me like a father? Would he comfort me in his own way? It was impossible to know. I wish he had of been here. Maybe if he was here I wouldn't have broken down in the first place. I'll never know. I didn't even know where he was. That was one thing that really bothered me. If Scorpia put out to the London agents that they wanted me dead, Yassen should've heard about it, shouldn't he? So, where was he?

I didn't want to think about it. Instead I closed my eyes and did my best to sleep; dreamlessly.

* * *

The room was light by the time I woke up again, which was strange, I never slept that late. It took me a moment to re-familiarize myself. I was at Snakes. It was surprising actually. I wasn't sure if I would wake up here or in a cell, I guess he can be trusted. Speak of the devil. Snake poked his head through the door.

I glanced up, "What's the time?"

"One o'clock. You must've been tired. I didn't think assassins slept that much."

I winced slightly without meaning to. It was the truth though. I was an assassin and I didn't normally sleep that much.

He noticed my look, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Really. Um, do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's on the table. Who are you going to call?"

I got up and plucked the phone off the small table, "I'm not going to tell anyone I'm here," I reassured him.

Quickly I dialed the memorized numbers. It beeped each time before settling on a ring. My hopes flew through the roof when the ringing stopped, only to come crashing back down when a mechanical voice spoke.

"The number you are trying to ring is outside the coverage area. Please try again later."

Angrily I hung up and threw the phone on the table. Collapsing into a seat I looked up at Snake, "Sorry."

"Do you want some lunch?" he asked, instead of the question he wanted to ask.

I shook my head. There was no way I could eat, I felt too sick and confused. Snake nodded after a moment before walking back into the kitchen. I wanted to do something, had to do something, but what? I couldn't help Yassen, I had no idea where he was or what was going on. I couldn't even contact Scorpia to tell me his where-a-bouts. Everything was so screwed up now, screwed up because of me. I wanted to punch something, take my anger out on something or just do _something_! I hated being so helpless and useless.

There was a knock on the front door. I jumped to my feet as Snake ran into the lounge. Immediately we began hiding everything that suggested I had been there. After throwing everything through the small hole into the basement I climbed through.

Just before Snake closed the trapdoor he murmured, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone you're here."

I nodded my thanks as the trapdoor shut, effectively blocking out any light. In pitch blackness I curled up on the step. There was nothing left to do but wait. Or maybe, there was something to do. A voice passed overhead. It was instantly recognizable. Wolf. Eventually the sound died out again.

For almost half an hour I sat there, waiting, thinking before making my decision and slowly lifting the trapdoor, blinking in the light. I climbed out and walked in the direction of the voices. They were in the lounge. I peaked through the crack in the door. Snake had his back to me, facing Wolf. After a moments hesitation I opened the door.

Wolf was on his feet in an instant, his gun drawn, aiming at my chest.

My hands flew up, "Wait! Wait."

Snake looked almost horrified as he turned around, keeping out of the line of fire. Thankfully he didn't try anything, only waited to see if I had a plan.

I spoke again, "Wolf, wait. I, I just want to propose something. Just let me talk."

"Start talking then," he growled.

"Okay. I, I want out of Scorpia; which doesn't really matter because they want me dead anyway. So, I get refuge at Brecon Beacons, not a cell, Alex as well, because there's a price on is head too. And I need medical help."

"Why would we give you that? You're a killer."

I flinched slightly, hoping they didn't notice, "Because I'll give up information on Scorpia."

Snake looked slightly shocked, "You'd be hunted for life and what medical help?" he asked, knowing the answer

Shrugging I replied, "I'm a marked girl anyway. What difference does it make? I've been shot."

"Where?" Snake asked, though he already knew.

"My arm."

Snake looked at Wolf, who hesitated.

"Don't worry, Wolf. I won't try anything."

He lowered his gun slightly and nodded to Snake. Slowly I took off my hoodie as Snake came over and started gently untying the bandage.

"Adrienne, don't do this. Don't throw your life away," he whispered, his back to Wolf.

"I'm dead anyway. At least this way I can get my revenge." I murmured back.

Talking loud again Snake said, "You honestly did this yourself?"

"Well, what do you think we're taught to do? Let the paramedics do it when they arrive?"

He nodded, "You'll need antibiotics for this."

"Yeah I figured that much. So how about the proposition? Do we have a deal?"

"We'll take you back to MI6." Wolf answered.

I shook my head as Snake retied my bandage, "Unless there's a definite deal I'm not going back to a cell."

Wolf walked over as I shrugged my hoodie back on. His gun was perfectly aimed at my heart.

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

I glared at him. He grabbed my arm, right under the bandage. Wincing I tried to pull away, but he held me tight and walked me out of the house.

"Wolf. Let go of her arm. She's not going to try anything and you're hurting her."

I shot the Scottish a grateful look as Wolf loosened his hold slightly. He opened the car and threw the keys to Snake before hoping in the back with me.

"I won't go back in a cell, Wolf." I growled.

He turned to me, a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Was that sympathy, regret, apology? "You may not have much choice, Gregorovich, but I'll try do what I can."

I stayed silent the rest of the way there. Wolf didn't hold my arm as we walked inside; instead he walked close, his hand ready to go for his handgun. The receptionist immediately called down the two heads of MI6:SO. I stiffened when they exited the lifts.

"I want to make a deal." I said.

"And what would that be?" Blunt asked.

"I want refuge at Brecon Beacons, and Alex too, he's a walking target. In exchange, at Brecon Beacons I'll give Fox or whatever you call him, information about Scorpia. I don't want to talk to either of you."

Blunt looked at Jones, "Contact the sergeant and inform him he'll be getting two teenagers to train. Contact Rider as well."

Jones immediately went off to do that and we followed Blunt up to his office. Wolf relaxed as we went up. We sat in an awkward silence in Blunts office. It was confusing. I hadn't expected Blunt to agree so readily. Something felt off, but I shoved the feeling away, I was going to be safe and not in a cell.


	11. There's Always Another Option

**Hey everyone, hope you're all enjoying your holidays, if you're down south anyway, not sure if you northerners still have holidays =P I had great weather till I got home yesterday, been raining since then but heading hopefully back to sun in a couple of hours.**

**Enjoy, have a good time, love you all and **_**here we go!! xx**_

**CHAP 10 There's Always Another Option**

We were given the same hut as last time. My clothes were already back in the drawers or they hadn't been moved, though I doubted that. It was tea time already and we made our way to the mess hall. I hesitated for a moment before following Alex and Wolf in with Snake beside me. Ignoring everyone's glares I got my food and sat at an empty table. Alex and the two SAS men overlooked me and went to join the other soldiers. It seems Alex was respected here.

We took part in all the classes and in each one Alex was respected while I was treated like dirt. The blond never said a word to me. Eventually we ended up being paired with each other in unarmed combat. Silently we glared at each other as Snake stood to the side.

We didn't even wait to be told to begin. Alex jumped forward, his eyes locked on mine, and brought his leg up in a round house kick. I jumped back narrowly avoiding it. He was quick. I threw my fist forward, and just as quick, he blocked before throwing his own. I ducked under his fist and kicked out. My foot connected with his stomach and he stumbled back. Settling back into a fighting stance I waited.

He growled angrily and charged at me, throwing anything and everything my way. I dodged what I could and blocked the rest, waiting for an advantage. His teeth clenched as his chest stretched across. A small hiss escaped his lips as he drew back slightly. I launched forward. My fist came up and connected just under his heart. He staggered back, his hand clutching his chest. I waited again, before feeling horrified. I had forgotten about his bullet wound.

My guard dropped, "Alex. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively and I stopped.

"Cub?" Snake asked, "What happened?"

His voice was coarse and barely understandable as he answered with a single word, "Shot."

"WHAT?!" Snakes voice stopped all movement in the hall, "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I TOLD?!"

"Alex, you should sit." I suggested.

He glared at me, "I'm fine, Adrienne," he sneered.

I bit back a sharp retort and stepped back, wanting to leave. I honestly hadn't meant to hurt him. Turning around I hurried out the door, knowing someone followed me. Breathing in the fresh air I made my way to the forest. Once there I slowly climbed a tree and perched in a low branch. It was quiet here, peaceful and a good vantage point as well. Through the leaves I could see who was approaching. It wasn't surprising to see Wolf stop a couple of metres from the trunk of the tree.

"You're not doing anyone any good by running and hiding," he called up.

"I'm not running and hiding!" I shouted back, jumping down, my hands balled, "And all of you hate me anyway!"

"If you're not running and hiding what do you call this?"

I hesitated for a moment, "A break. I call it taking a break."

"From what?"

"From everyone that hates me! They don't even try to hide it, especially him," we both knew who 'him' was.

"That's what all this is about isn't it, Gregorovich? Don't you think people believe they have a reason to hate you? Don't you think they do have some reason to hate you?"

I looked down, fidgeting, "Of course they have reason to hate me, I hate myself but, I just want them to give me a chance. Snake gave me a chance. You're giving me a chance. No one can see it from my point of view, that's all I ask, that they just try and see my way."

"People _are_ giving you a chance. They want to see how far you'll go. They want to see if you turn tail and run, just like you did before."

I glared at him, "I'm not going to run. I've got no where to run to. This was my last option."

"There's always another option. _Never_ forget that, Adrienne. Let's go back now."

I nodded and slowly followed him back to the huts, thinking the whole way.

* * *

We had target practice on the inside range, each person had their own target and line of fire, walls on either side. I reached for a gun when someone grabbed my wrist. Surprised I looked at the owner of the strong hand. It was a burly soldier from P-Unit. His red hair had been cut to a number one and he glared at me with hard grey eyes.

"Let go of me." I growled dangerously.

He ignored me, instead looked at Wolf, "I don't think she should be having a weapon, Wolf. She'll probably shoot us all."

"I wouldn't shoot everyone, except maybe you if you don't let go of me."

"Bear, you might want to let go." Snake suggested.

He didn't loosen his grip. I swung my wrist up, twisting his arm backwards. His hand fell off me. To make sure he remembered the lesson I brought my foot up and launched it into his side, catching him just above the pelvis. He stumbled to the side.

Bringing my leg back down I settled into a fighting stance and growled, "I did warn you."

A few soldiers chuckled as I stepped back and looked at Wolf. He nodded and I grabbed a rifle. Taking one last look at the embarrassed Bear I grabbed a full magazine and walked over into the range. I loaded the weapon as the soldiers joined me.

Two soldiers were joking beside me, "Twenty says the girl out shoots you."

I recognized the voice as Coyote. The soldier who answered was younger, a new guy, Lynx.

"Thirty."

"Deal."

I turned to face them, "You're on."

Coyote smirked as Lynx and I lined up with a target. We would just shoot in our own time. Lynx brought his gun up, aimed and fired. He had off a couple of shots before I fired instinctively. I finished before him though he fired first. Lynx pressed the buttons and our targets flew towards us. The bulls eye was only about fist size. Lynx wasn't too bad a shot. The majority of his had pierced the paper on the bulls eye, the others were scattered around the edge of the black circle.

I looked at my target. All of my shots were in a small circle in the centre of the bulls eye. I smirked as Lynx groaned.

"Aw, man."

* * *

The first week had just finished. Quietly I climbed into bed. Alex lay on his bed opposite me. He sat up.

"Adrienne?"

I looked across at him, surprised, "Ya?"

"Why are you doing this? Scorpia won't stop hunting you."

"I know, but I can't sit around and do nothing while they try to kill me." I laughed, "That's the most you've said to me all week."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand."

"Well, good night Drie."

"Night Alex."

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, a content smile fixed on my face.

* * *

Levi Kroll sat at his expensive mahogany desk. He banged his fist down on it. The sound echoed throughout the silent room. Three top assassins stood in front of him. They didn't scare easily but no one was comfortable when Kroll was in a temper.

"I want them dead! The three of them! I don't care how many it takes or what has to be done, assault the bloody camp! But by the end of the week I want them dead! And I don't want it to be quick either!"

* * *

"Gregorovich! You're wanted in barrack five!" Wolf shouted.

"Yes, sir." I said calmly, walking out of the gun lecture.

It took me next to no time to find the barrack. Fox was waiting for me at a table inside.

"Hi, Fox."

"Gregorovich," he responded coldly.

"More questions?"

He nodded, "MI6 want to know as much as possible."

"I'm not sure what else I could tell you about Scorpia."

"This isn't about Scorpia."

"What then?" I asked sitting across the table from him.

"Yassen Gregorovich."

My face instantly turned hard, "What about him?" I growled.

"MI6 want to know his where-a-bouts."

"Well there's no point asking me. If I knew where Yassen was I'd probably be with him not here."

"You have no idea where he might be?"

"No! If I did I would've gone to see him when I first escaped MI6." My voice rose slightly. Swiftly I clamped down on my emotions, trying not to get angry.

Fox was about to reply when an explosion vibrated though the hut and the windows shattered. We both covered our heads, protecting ourselves from the shards of glass. Climbing back to our feet we looked out. The hut next to us was gone, in its place lay splinters of wood and crackling flames.

"Scorpia." I hissed before turning to Fox, "We need weapons."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Let's go."

We ran outside and jumped into the four wheel drive, driving off towards the weapons storeroom. Fox kept his eyes on the track while mine searched around us, looking for the attackers. A movement caught my eye. To our left a person knelt on the hill a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Hard right!"

Fox twisted the steering wheel. We swung to the right just as the rocket was launched. It exploded behind us on our left side, close enough so we could feel the shock. A minute later we pulled up outside the storeroom. The rest of the SAS were already there; they had heard the explosion.

"It's Scorpia. They're on the North side." I told the sergeant who immediately began shouting out orders to those who had weapons already.

Looking at me he said, "Stick with Fox. We won't give them what they want."

"What about Alex?"

"He'll be with Wolf."

"Sergeant-"

"We don't give in to terrorists, Wildcat! You're going to fight if it's the last thing you do. Don't try to play hero."

I was stunned. Wildcat. I actually had a name here now. Finally, I felt part of the group. Determination flashed across my face as I nodded. The sergeant began barking out positions for everyone, stationed closer to the South side. Quickly we ran off. This was a training compound, there weren't a lot of explosives which was exactly what we needed right now. We had mine explosives, a small amount of dynamite, stun grenades, and a few bombs, but nothing close to what we needed. Scorpia would've brought as much as they could carry each and possibly more in vehicles. They had rocket launchers, as did we but only five launchers and about ten maybe fifteen rockets. We were seriously outgunned and more than likely out numbered.

Fox and I ran into the mess hall with two other pairs of soldiers. Quickly we began pulling out as many tables as possible to use as giant shields. Under repetitive fire they wouldn't be much help but under single bullets they could save lives. We dragged as many to the soldiers as possible.

Fox picked up one end of the last table while I grabbed the other. Quickly we started running, Fox at the front. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Halting I jerked the table back. Fox staggered backwards just as the ground where we should've been exploded. The force threw us to the ground.


	12. No Man's Land

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back =D except my holidays are over so if I write a sequel then it won't be posted as quick as this one cause I'm in my last year at school, Yay! Anyway hope you're enjoying this, it's almost finished though =( sadness, I liked posting it =p**

**Thanks for all reviews, alerts and favourites, you guys are great! Any advice is welcome. Oh and random thing, if you haven't read House to House (it's a true story) I recommend it, amazing book, if you like this chapter with the fighting you'll love it. It's now officially my favourite book.**

**Anyway, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, and everyone else out there reading, here is the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** last chapter!**

**CHAP 11 No Man's Land**

"Fox? Fox?!"

I crawled over to him, ignoring the stinging and dragged the cracked table to cover us. I rolled him over. His body was burnt, and cut with shrapnel.

"Fox? Fox, answer me. Please."

"Wildcat. Don't hang around. Just leave me," he murmured.

I shook my head, "We don't leave men behind. If I've learnt nothing else here, I've learnt that."

I pulled him over my shoulder and got my feet under me, still holding our weapons. After one look over the table I ran off, heading towards the assault course. Near the start of the course was something like a fortress in a child's playground. With two levels it was only four metres high. The top level was open. To get up you either had to climb a set of tires or small holes cut into two walls. On the last side was a metal pole; the way down. I stumbled inside the bottom and sat Fox up against a corner, before asking if he had any bandages or antiseptic.

"My pockets," he answered weakly.

Immediately I began looking through his pockets, finding exactly what I needed and patched up the worst of the cuts. He pushed my hands away.

"Don't hang around. Go help the others."

I glared at him, "You're in need of help as well."

"I'll be fine, Wildcat. Now get outta here before I kick your arse out," he weakly shoved me away, "Go."

I nodded, "Okay. Don't get in anymore trouble."

After checking there was no one in sight I made my way back to the initial compound. I ducked down into a ditch and looked around. It was complete chaos. Scorpia had the place under siege. There were less than twenty-five SAS people here and they weren't prepared for an attack on this scale, hell they probably weren't prepared for an attack at all.

A head popped up from a bush on the hill before disappearing. Another shot filled the air and an SAS collapsed. Swiftly I raised my gun and fired. A Scorpia body tumbled down. Quickly I looked around for my next target. Three pairs of legs stuck out behind a four wheel drive. Scorpia's standards were getting lax. If they come to kill the best they could at least send people who aren't amateurs. This time I aimed properly before firing. There was a second delay after I fired before I got the wanted effect. A fire ball filled the ground where the agents and truck previously stood.

A thunder of blades came overhead. I looked up. An SAS Huey Assault helicopter flitted above. A soldier leaned out the side, aiming the machine gun. A rocket rammed into the cabin. The gunman jumped just as it exploded. The flames caught his back as he tumbled through the air. Jumping to my feet I ran along the trench, hunched almost in half, as the remainder of the Huey spiraled down. A body landed just behind me; the gunman, his back still on fire and his neck quite obviously broken. About twenty metres behind me the helicopter crashed down and exploded for the last time. I flew to the ground, my arms over my head. Cautiously I sat back up and looked at the wreckage. No one could've survived that.

Putting the thoughts out of my mind I turned back to the fighting. There was movement in the forest half way up the hill. I caught sight of a familiar face and almost jumped for joy; Yassen! He was aiming at someone. I followed his line of fire. It ended directly on Snake. Bottling my emotions I brought my rifle up and instinctively fired. The bullet hit Snake in the calf. His leg collapsed under him just as Yassen's bullet flew harmlessly overhead.

Quickly I turned my attention back to the Scorpia agents. They had taken shelter behind huts, trees and vehicles. It was like fatal paintball.

Something glinted in the sun along the trench. I threw myself to the side as a bullet scraped across my neck. I turned and fired. The metal hit an assassin between the eyes. I wiped my hand over my neck. It was bleeding lightly, nothing dangerous.

Another body tumbled down the hill to my left. This time he wasn't in combat clothes, instead he was wearing black. Someone screamed. The sound was distant but my mouth was open. I started to scramble out of the ditch, still screaming. A hand closed around my top and pulled me back down. I spun around. There was a Scorpia agent. About to shoot I recognized the tanned skin, short, black hair and hard, brown eyes.

I lowered the gun, "You almost got yourself killed."

"So did you," he replied, "Come on. I know where everyone is."

I nodded and slowly followed him through the ditch, keeping my head low. Eventually we were around the other side of the compound. He passed me a silencer. Quickly I connected it to my gun. His already had a silencer on it. We came up behind two Scorpia agents; there was no way they could've known what was coming. We were the best. We were silent killing machines. Without bothering to aim we shot one each. Both bullets went straight through their spine at the back of the neck, killing them instantly.

"Why are you helping us, Jake?" I murmured as we began to move round.

We took our next shot before he answered, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Addy. You know my other reason."

I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. We came across three agents. He pulled out a handgun complete with silencer. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. He could handle shooting both weapons. Just as silent as the rest we took out those three. Jake tackled me to the ground narrowly avoiding a spray of bullets. Hardly looking he raised the handgun and fired. The bullets ceased and we sat back up.

"How many more?"

"Less than ten."

"Well, we better keep moving."

Slowly we continued creeping around, taking out agent by agent. Eventually there was only one left. I lined up my gun to fire. Jake took a couple of steps away from me. He lifted his gun. It pointed towards me.

"Jake?"

"I can't let you kill him, Adrienne."

I stared at him in disbelief, "You're joking. I thought you wanted to kill Scorpia agents. I thought you didn't want anything to happen to me?"

"I don't, Addy, I swear I don't."

"Then why?"

"I can't let you kill him. You should know he's like a father to me."

"Assassins don't form relationships, Jake."

"Well, I guess none of us are very good assassins then are we. Now put the gun down."

I dropped it. A loud shot rang out. Jake flinched. The last agent fell slowly to the ground. Jake's gun dropped as he stared in horror, his face stuck in a silent scream. One more shot. Jakes legs crumpled. He clutched his chest, crimson blossomed over his shirt, starting at his heart.

"Jake!" I screamed, collapsing beside him.

Hastily I pushed hard on the wound and half turned him over. The bullet didn't come out the back. Quickly I searched the rest of him; there was a hole in his side. The bullet must've hit a rib and ricocheted out.

"Hold on Jake. You're going to be fine."

I put pressure on both holes, hoping nothing vital was hit. There was a wail of sirens and flashing lights. A board was placed beside him. Hands replaced mine as he was shifted onto the board and lifted into an ambulance.

"Don't let him die. Please don't let him die." I cried as they shut the door and drove off.

I looked around, staring in horror at the destruction. Bodies lay strewn everywhere, Scorpia and SAS alike. Huts and vehicles were blown to bits. The ground was almost stained red. Everything blurred. I didn't know what to do. It was too much. I almost gagged as the smell of burning flesh caught up to me.

It was like a war ground. No man's land. Paramedics seemed rush around, marking the victims. Three categories. One of them came over to me. He rested a hand on my shoulder, asking me something. I lifted my hand and punched him, my basic instincts taking over.

Quickly I ran away. My body was leading me somewhere. Somewhere I had to be. I fell to the ground, beside where a body previously lay. The shape was still there, blurred with blood. I reached out a hand and touched the hard ground. Someone crouched beside me as tears blurred my eyes. They touched my hand. This time I didn't react harshly. They pulled me to my feet and wound their arms tightly around me. One hand stroked my hair while the other rubbed my back. They were murmuring to me, but I couldn't understand.

Slowly they lead me away from the horrors. We sat in the back of an ambulance. His hold on me never loosening. I was shaking and I didn't know why. A hand circled my wrist. Two fingers pressed on my artery. Someone counted under their breath. Eventually the ambulance stopped. I was lead inside. They sat me on a bed. I lifted my legs onto it, staring at the ceiling as their hand still held mine tightly.

A hiss escaped my lips as my neck wound stung. Liquid trickled down the side before it was wiped up. Everything was white and wrong, so wrong.

"Addy? Addy?"

They were saying a name. Who were they talking to?

"Adrienne? Answer me, please?"

Adrienne. That was my name. I mumbled an answer.

"Adrienne? Are you okay?"

"What, what happened?" I murmured.

Arms wrapped around me again, "I'm so glad you're okay."

There was a blond boy above me. His serious eyes and wavy hair seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure if it was him. He hated me and wasn't talking to me.

"A-Alex? You're, you're okay."

"Yeah. I didn't get hit. You look like you actually been in a war though."

I gagged and leaned to the side, away from Alex. Someone held a bowl there as I threw up, coughing. Slowly I lay back down and let the doctor finish with my wounds.

I turned my head back to Alex, "Y-Yassen? Is he, is he…" I couldn't say it, couldn't get the words out.

He smiled sadly, "I don't know. I'm sorry, Addy."

I stared back at the ceiling. That didn't mean he was dead, but it didn't mean he was alive either. What about Jake? I loved him, even though he pointed a gun at me. I wondered if Alex knew.

"A-Alex. One of the assassins that came in. Dark hair, tanned, not much older than us."

"He got shot in the chest."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

A tear leaked down the side of my face. Jake was dead. Yassen was missing. Everything was so screwed up.

"Who, who shot him?" I growled quietly, anger finding its way into my voice.

"He was holding a gun at you Adrienne," he tried to justify it.

"Who shot him?"

"Wolf. Wolf did. He was looking out for you. He thought you were in danger. You can't blame him."

"Jake wouldn't have shot me," my voice began to shake with concealed anger; "He was helping me. He saved my life then helped me kill the other Scorpia agents."

"I'm sorry, Drie. We didn't know that and he was pointing a gun at you."

I shut my eyes as more tears streamed down my cheek, "Just leave me alone Alex, please."

"Drie-"

"No. Just go. I want to be alone."

Silently he got up and left, not realizing how untrue my words were. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted my family here and my friends. I didn't want them to see me cry but I wanted them here all the same. Rolling over I closed my eyes and fell into a much needed sleep.


	13. Rider

**A/N Okay guys, this is a very short chapter and we're almost at the end. Do you guys want a sequel? I've got so many alerts, quite a few reviews and a few favourites, so thank you to all of you that have done that. So, leave a review, let me know what you think and let me know if you're keen for a sequel. If you are, it'll probably be posted a month or so after the end of this one, because I've got my last year of school, but I'll do my best.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**And here you are!**

**CHAP 12 Rider**

Someone touched my arm. Reluctantly I opened my eyes. I wanted to go back to the pit I came from. There was nothing left for me here. Looking up I immediately looked back down.

"Adrienne."

"Sorry for shooting you," I murmured.

He laughed, sitting down and settling his crutches beside him, "Thank you for shooting me. You saved my life."

I looked back up at the Scottish, "I, I didn't know what else to do."

Smiling he replied, "Don't worry about it. You did the right thing."

I looked down. If I could the images out of my head I would've shut my eyes again, but every time I did I saw the bodies, the blood, the destruction.

"I led them to you. People died because of me."

"You couldn't have known what would happen. It's not your fault, Addy."

"I've killed before but it never felt anything like this. Will it ever go away? Will it ever feel right?" I asked, knowing I was sinking into a dark hole that wouldn't be easy to climb out of.

"Sometimes it's easier to forget it happened than for it to be justified. It won't always be there but you'll never feel right about. If you did I'd say there was something wrong with you," he joked.

"Snake?"

"Aye Wildcat?"

"Y-Yassen. Do you know what happened to him?"

"No one knows. I'm sorry. We all saw him get shot, but no one could find the body. We've got a couple Scorpia agents captive and it seems some managed to escape."

"So Scorpia might have my father." I growled.

Slowly I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. About to jump off, strong hands grabbed me and held me in place.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"For a walk. I'm bored." I replied stubbornly.

"Fine," he growled, knowing I'd go whether he liked it or not and let go.

I hopped off the bed and, after regaining my balance, walked out the door. Snake stayed a step behind me, making sure I wasn't about to fall. My arm ached where I first got shot and it stung to move my neck but apart from that I felt alright. I walked past all the rooms. Looking in each one. Wolf was in the one beside me, a bandage tight around his dark chest. He gave me a small wave and I nodded to him in return, glaring slightly, before carrying on. Beside him was the SAS sergeant asleep with his head wrapped up and bruises forming on his face. The rest of the rooms were full with other SAS men, eventually I saw Fox and Weasel in rooms beside each other with Eagle jumping from room to room. I gave then a quick wave before leaving again.

The very last room had two guards posted outside. That was strange. Scorpia wouldn't attack us here and none of the other rooms had guards. I walked towards that one, suddenly curious.

"Adrienne, you aren't allowed down there." Snake warned.

"Since when have I cared?"

"I'm not allowed to let you down there."

I turned and glared at him, "Oh and you're really going to stop me? Why? What or who is down there?"

"Addy-"

I shook my head, "Uh-uh. You're in no condition to stop me."

To prove my point I darted out of his reach and danced away towards the room. He sprung after me, moving surprisingly quickly on crutches. Nevertheless I got to the room first, evaded the guards, ignoring the pain and saw exactly why I wasn't allowed to go there. A body lay on the bed. Blood stained clothes had been replaced with hospital scrubs and white sheets. A machine was connected up to his chest, steadily beeping.

Furious I spun to face Snake, "This is what I wasn't allowed to see?! Why not? Because you thought I'd go back to Scorpia or something?! Why not?!"

"Addy, it wasn't my choice to keep it from you. MI6 thought it would be better this way."

"Better?! Better! Better that I thought he was dead. I loved him. I was broken when Alex said he didn't make it."

Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks as I whirled around and crashed through the door. Jake's eyes flickered open as I collapsed in the seat beside him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Jake?"

He smiled slightly, "Addy. I knew you'd be okay."

I smiled, my tears slowing, "You were worse than me. I, I was told you didn't make it."

"It'll take more than that to stop me," his hand tightened around mine, "You saved my life."

"It's only fair. Your father saved Yassen."

He grinned and was about to reply when the door opened. Jones and Blunt walked in followed by Snake. Jake and I both glared at them.

"Miss Gregorovich please excuse us. We'd like to ask him a few questions, in private."

I looked at Jake. He nodded and slowly I walked out, standing by the door for a moment, listening.

"What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Last name?"

"I have two."

"What are they?"

"Rothman."

"And the other?"

I walked away, smirking and wishing I could see their reactions. Vaguely I heard the answer.

"Rider."


	14. Epilogue Teaser

**And the very last thing for this story, a little teaser/epilogue. Hope you'll have enjoyed the ride everyone, I should be back with the sequel within two months.**

**Sequel will probably be called Dance With Me so keep an eye out.**

**Happy Valentines Day! (very late but oh well, I was occupied and couldn't post it then and then I sorta forgot =P) xxx**

**TEASER**

The pen slipped through Ms Jones hand as her mouth formed a small 'o'. Both pairs of eyes widened at the answer, though Blunt's less so. A tense silence filled the room. Both adults were too shocked to respond while Jake just lay on the bed, eyes wide in innocence with a small grin playing on his mouth.

Mr. Blunt cleared his throat, breaking the quiet, "R-Rider?"

"It's not possible." Mrs. Jones murmured, her face still a shocked statue.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones, I assure you, it is entirely possible. I'm living proof."

"How?" Mr. Blunt demanded once he regained his composure.

* * *

I smiled softly as I climbed back into my hospital bed. Jake was alive. He was alive! Everything was slowly returning to normal. There was only one thing missing. Yassen. He was the last piece of the puzzle to be fitted in then everything would be okay. Lying unnoticed on the table beside me was a small cell phone. Unnoticed until it started ringing. Confused I rolled over and hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Gregorovich. We have someone very close to you."_

"What do you mean? Who are you? Who do you have?"

"_I have no name but some refer to me as Hasiel and as for your last question; I have your father, Yassen Gregorovich."_

The cell phone slipped from my hand, falling softly onto the sheets. My mouth formed an 'o' in a silent gasp. It took me a moment to realize there was still noise coming from the small machine. Scrambling I grabbed it and held it back to my ear.

"_If you ever want to see your father again, bring Alex Rider to the club rooms after the Chelsea vs. Arsenal game. If you do not do this, he will die. If you tell anyone about this, he will die. We'll be watching you."_

My hand stayed frozen clutching the phone as a hang up tone filled my ear. They, they had Yassen; they had my dad, whoever they was. Slowly my hand dropped, lifelessly crashing onto the bed. I felt like I should cry but I couldn't, instead I just lay back on the bed, a plan already formulating in my mind.

* * *

Snake watched through the window silently as she lay back down on the bed, her face still twisted in horror at the mysterious phone call. He'd have to ask about that but for some reason, knew she wouldn't tell. His eyes darted to down the hall, a movement catching his eye.

The fair haired boy came to stand next to him, both their eyes locked back on the still figure as he talked, "She okay?"

"What do you think, Cub?"

"She will be. She's strong."

Snake nodded, he knew it was true but still couldn't help worrying about her. He felt like it was his duty to protect her, after all she came to him when she needed help, and he was the first one to give her a second chance. He wanted to make sure she made it through this.

* * *

Yassen slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings. It had been many years since he had been captured and even more since he had felt so disorientated. The room around him was a dull grey, as though it were a 2D painting. He tried moving his wrists; both were cuffed to a post on a grey metal bunk. Looking down he realized his ankles had succumbed to the same fate.

Mentally growling he looked around the room, looking for anything that could help him. There was nothing in sight.

The rusty metal door clanged open. The man stood in the doorway, his silhouetted body showing the toned muscles of a man who kept his fitness up. His olive skinned hand reached up and flicked a switch.

Light flew through the room forcing Yassen to squint until his eyes adjusted. What he saw made him almost wish they hadn't.

The blond before him had the sharp face with piercing auburn eyes that sat above a thin nose, grinning lips and angular chin. His tight shirt showed off strong muscles and his jeans were tattered at the bottom where he had walked on them with his Nikes.

Yassen's face contorted with anger before smoothing out again, leaving only a glare in his eyes.

"Hello Yassen."

"_You_."


End file.
